Naruto new life
by GodeKarma-chan desu
Summary: Naruto telah bosan dengan kehidupan lamanya dan berniat mencari yang baru... apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? GOD-LIKE naruto Smart!strong!semi dark! agak yandere :3 naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Saya author baru! Yoroshiku! Untuk fic saya yang pertama kali saya akan membuat fanfic naruto & highschool dxd crosscover! Yang akan saya namai the new naruto! Ya, fanfic ini mungkin akan berjalan menjadi sedikit harem tapi apa daya, ini permintaan imouto saya yang iimut! ( bukan berarti ada yaoinya loh!) ya sudah cukup babibu nya ayo mulai ceritanya!**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kisimoto (Naruto); DXD : ?**

" **SPEAK" biju or dragon etc**

' **THOUGHT' biju or dragon etc**

"SPEAK" HUMAN :3

'THOUGHT' HUMAN :3

* * *

Setelah akhir dari perang dunia ninja keempat, kini naruto dkk telah berhasil mengalahkan kaguya dengan cara mengambil seluruh cakra bijuu (semua bijuu disini termasuk juubi adalah perempuan) dalam juubi dan menjadikannya nidaime juubi (juubi kedua) dan mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan juubi (juubigan, rinnegan, mokuton, EMS, dll) , dia berhasil menggagalkan mugen tsukiyomi Madara dan menyelamatkan dunia ( ada yang bertanya kenapa naruto memiliki kekuatan juubi dan berhasil mengalahkan madara? Jawabannya ini fanfic gw my man! :v) setelah mengalahkan kaguya, naruto & sasuke dikenal sebagai pahlawan ( disini naruto & sasuke ndak bertarung ). Namun, karna kekuatan juubi yang terlalu besar, Naruto menjadi hidup abadi (immortal) dan harus menjauh dari desa setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke hinata, boruto, himawari dan seluruh teman temannya termasuk Sasuke dan konohamaru, lalu tinggal berkelana dan tidak tetap tinggal . . . dia juga tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia hidup, dan tidak tau apakah teman temannya di konoha masih hidup . . . ( maaf disini naruto jadi agak jones :3 ). Setelah beratus ratus tahun naruto hidup sendiri, naruto dengan penampilan barunya (karna telah menjadi nidaime juubi) yaitu Rambut hitam, dan mata ruby (seperti izaya dari durarara!)dia akhirnya bosan hidup didunia ini dan mencari cara agar mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru . . . sampai saat itu Shinju (juubi) menemukan cara agar Naruto mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru yaitu dengan menggabungkan seluruh cakra bijuu di kamui.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Naruto, "Bagaimana ya, cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan dan teman baru untuk mengawali hari hari abadi ini...", "Tenang saja Naruto-kun! Aku sudah menemukan satu cara yang aku tidak tau apakah akan berhasil atau tidak. Apakah kamu mau mencobanya, Darling?" Shinju berbicara dalam diri naruto. "Bagaimana caranya Shinju-chan? Tolong beritau aku!" Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui cara agar mendapatkan kehidupan baru. "Mou~ tenang dulu naruto-kun~ aku juga belum tau cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak... caranya adalah menggabungkan seluruh cakra bijuu ke dalam kamui mu!", "Shinju nee-chan, bukankah cara itu akan membuat naruto-kun membuka celah ke dimensi lain?" fem kurama berbicara dengan nada khawatir karna takut naruto'nya' akan membuat bahayanya sendiri, "Tidak apa apa kurama-chan, aku sudah lama menantikan ini" kata naruto dengan nada tidak sabaran**

 _ **SEKARANG**_

Naruto sedang mempersiapkan 'ritual' membuka celah dimensi lain yang telah disarankan oleh salah satu dari 9 'pasangan hidup' nya. "Apakah kalian siap?" tanya naruto kepada seluruh 'gebetan' nya. **"KAMI SIAP NARUTO-KUN!"** jawab seluruh 'gebetan'nya. "Ayo kita mulai!" dengan kata kata itu, akhirnya naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus _**barunya**_ itu.

 _ **Bwuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssshhhhhh!**_

 _ **KOTA KUOH**_

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan di dimensi kamui itu, Naruto dan para bijuunya kini sedang berada di suatu kota yang keliatannya sangat ramai dan sangat modern (cara munculnya di kota kuoh sama kayak cara maou sadao dari hataraku maou sama! Cuma beda kota aja :3) "Tempat apa ini..." Naruto yang masih kaget dengan keadaan kota itu kini sekarang sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar tempat itu. "K-kenapa aku menjadi anak kecil begini?" naruto yang masih kaget Tanpa sengaja, Naruto menabrak gadis cantik yang seperti sedang berlari tadi. "Aduh... maafkan saya, apakah kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya naruto kepada gadis yang dia tabrak tadi, "A-aku t-tidak apa apa" jawab gadis itu, "Siapa nama mu, ? Nama ku Ootsutsuki Naruto ( maaf saya ganti jadi nama belakang hagoromo dan kaguya", "A-akeno H-Himej-jima, y-yoroshiku n-na-naruto-kun" ( maaf saya buat akeno jadi agak OOC disini) "Tidak apa apa kok Akeno-ch- "AKENO! Apakah kau tidak apa apa? Apakah kau terluka? Kenapa kau tiba tiba lari tadi?" tanya perempuan cantik yang diliat naruto mirip dengan gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Akeno. "aku tidak apa apa kaa-chan!" jawab akeno kepada perempuan cantik atau ibunya itu, "Lain kali jangan tiba tiba lari ya akeno-chan" jawab pria besar yang naruto dapat kira itu adalah ayahnya akeno, "Baik tou-chan! Tapi lihat! Aku akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan laki laki imut yang dapat aku anggap teman! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu naruto-kun!" jawab akeno dengan nada riang, "ha'i yo akeno-chan, hajimemasta akeno-chan no kaa-san and tou-san, nama saya Naruto ootsutsuki, saya baru sampai dikota ini dan saya berencana menjelajahinya dulu dan mencari informasi tentang itu" jawab naruto dengan santainya "Perkenalkan, nama saya himejima shuri dan pria disamping saya ini adalah suami saya sekaligus ayah akeno-chan, namanya adalah Baraqiel" jawab perempuan cantik yang dikenal sebagai himejima shuri. "Menurut kata katamu naruto-san, seperti kau bukan dari sini, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya baraqiel dengan nada suspicios, 'Gawat, gawat gawat gawat! Kenapa aku menjadi orang idiot seperti ini! Kau bodoh bodoh bodoh!' **"naruto-kun, kenapa tidak bilang saja kau dari luar negri atau dari inggris atau amerika, sepertinya aku pernah meliat nama kota/negri itu, tepat nya di samping kananmu" jawab Matatabi ( nibi)** 'AH benar juga!' jawab naruto "ekhm, actually i came from england baraqiel-san!" jawab naruto dengan nada aneh dan bahasa aneh yang diucapkan nya ( naruto tau bahasa inggris dari juubi, karna di fanfic saya, juubi yang akan membuat naruto menjadi pintar! :v XD) "ahhh begitu ya, maaf kan aku karna telah mencurigai mu naruto-san" jawab baraqiel, " ahh tidak apa apa kok baraqiel-san, santai saja", "aku tidak hanya mendapatkan teman yang imut tetapi juga pintar, aku sungguh beruntung, yaa kan tou-chan? Kaa-chan?" jawab akeno, " itu betul akeno-chan" jawab shuri. "ahh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya akeno-chan, baraqiel-san, shuri-san" jawab naruto, tapi ketika ingin pergi tangannya di sekap dengan tangan akeno, "naruto-kun, apakah kamu memiliki seorang wali/ orang tua disini?", "aku tidak punya... orang tua ku mati beberapa hari yang lalu..." jawab naruto bohong, yaa setengahnya bener karna kushina sama minato udah meninggal dunia. "ahhh, maafkan aku naruto-kun! Aku sunggu minta maaf! Aku tidak tau tentang it- " ahh tidak apa apa kok akeno-chan, aku sungguh tidak apa apa", "jadi bagaimana, apakah kamu akan tinggal bersamaku?" "baiklah akeno-chan!" jawab naru penuh antusias "Hoooray!" "kalau gitu ayo kita pulang, akeno-chan, naruto-chan" jawab shuri, "ha'i shuri-san!" "tolong panggil aku kaa-san ya naruto-chan, meskipun aku bukan orang tua kandung mu, mungkin aku dapat menjaga mu seperti yang dilakukan orang tua mu kepadamu" jawab shuri "ha'i kaa-san!" "ufufufu, kalau gitu ayo kita pulang", "ayo!" jawab kedua bocah itu secara bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **BAGAIMANA? MUNGKIN AGAK GAJE. AHAHAHAHA MAKLUM AUTHOR BARU, MOHON BERSABAR YA, MUNGKIN AKAN BAGUS. SETELAH INI SAYA AKAN MENAMBAH KAN BEBERAPA CHAPTER, JADI TOLONG RNR! (READ AND REVIEWS!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA! UNTUK BALASAN CHARPTER NYA**

 **LotuSaira : ya, saya lupa kasi tau kalau ada beberapa character yang saya akan buat jadi OOC jadi mohon maaf.**

 **Esya 27 : ya saya akan coba perbaiki, trims sarannya**

 **Untuk guest 1 : ya, saya akan coba rapikan lagi, Untuk guest 2 : ya sih, awalnya aja sama kayak di canon, untuk guest 3 : maaf ya kalau fanfic saya jelek dan anda bilang saya egois... ya menurut saya kalau ndak mau baca ndak usah baca sih...**

 **Thehalfsoul : mantap reviews mu bro! Thanks ya buat sarannya...**

 **UNTUK YANG BELUM DIBALES REVIEW NYA, MOHON SABAR YA... SAYA AKAN MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK BERUSAHA PERBAIKI FANFIC SAYA... YA, SANTAI SAJA KOK BRO! SOAL JADWAL RILIS NYA PALINGAN CUMA 2 HARI... YA ITUPUN KALAU OTAK SAYA MASIH BEKERJA DENGAN BAIK HAHAHA! THX UNTUK YANG UDAH NGEREVIEWS**

 **OH YA PEMBERITAHUAN! CHAPTER INI MUNGKIN AKAN MENJELASKAN FLASHBACK! KARNA PASTI SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN ADA YANG UDAH NONTON SEASON 3 NYA HS DXD DAN BACA MANGA NARUTO SAMPAI CHAP 700 SAYA AGAK MALAS UNTUK MENJELASKAN SEMUA NYA! MAAF YA!**

 **UMUR NARUTO DI CHAP INI : (SAMA KAYAK UMUR RIAS SAMA AKENO, KALAU DIA JADI ADIK KELASNYA... YA BOLEH JUGA SIH... TAPI UDAH TERLALU BANYAK... JADINYA MUNGKIN JADI AGAK NIRU... HAHAHA MAAF YA!)**

 **DISCLAIMER! : 2 2 NYA BUKAN PUNYA GW! :3**

" **TALKING" BIJUU OR DEMON**

' **THOUGHT' BIJUU OR DEMON**

"TALKING" HUMAN

'THOUGHT' HUMAN

 **BAIKLAH AYO KITA LANJUTKAN**

* * *

 **10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN (NARUTO, RIAS, AKENO 17 THN! SWEET SEVENTEEN MASBRO!)**

Kini... setelah tinggal dengan Akeno, Naruto sudah mengenal seluruhnya tentang jepang... dan Naruto telah menguasai kekuatan EMS nya(kotoamatsukami, kamui, susanoo'o, amaterasu,tsukuyomi dll) mokuton, rinnegan dll. **DAN** insiden tentang kematian shuri, ibu angkatnya masih menyakitkan hatinya dan dia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi akeno dan orang orang yang dia sayangi di dunia barunya itu agar kejadian itu tak terulang lagi.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **Hari itu, hari yang cerah dengan sunset nya yang memanjakan mata(saya ndak tau kapan shuri dibunuh, sy ga inget, gomen!). Kini naruto sedang berlatih setelah dia beritau oleh shinju bahwa kekuatannya yang sekarang masih jauh dari kekuatannya saat masih di dunia shinobi, dan dia pasti tau bahwa dia harus melatih kekuatannya agar dapat melindungi orang orang dia sayangi.**

" **Naruto-kun, mari kita sudahi dulu latihannya, nanti kau akan mati kehabisan cakra jika begini terus"kata shinju mencoba menghentikan naruto dari rutinitas beratnya itu.**

" **Ha'i ha'i shinju-chan! Ayo kita pulang, aku yakin, okaa-san pasti telah membuatkan sesuatu yang enak saat ini!" jawab naruto penuh antusias**

" **Mou~ naruto-kun~ ndak di dunia shinobi, ndak di dunia ini, sifat kekanak kanakan mu dan sifat suka makanmu itu masih belum hilang ya!" jawab kurama**

" **jangan salahkan aku kurama-chan! Tanyakan pada dewa para sifat yang menjengkelkan itu!"**

 _ **SEMENTARA SAAT ITU**_

 **Dewa para sifat saat ini sedang mengerjakan paperwork yang sangat dia benci, tetapi dia berenti sesaat saat dia merasakan ada manusia kuat yang membicarakan tentangnya**

" **ACHOOOO!, TCH siapa orang itu! Beraninya dia menghinaku! Yang telah memberi nya berbagai macam sifat! Tch, sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan membosankan ini"**

 _ **KEMBALI KE BUMI**_

 **Naruto yang saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan kembali kerumahnya (rumah akeno :3) tiba tiba merasakan ada 8 aura kuat yang sepertinya sedang menuju arah rumahnya itu.**

' **Aura apa itu! Sebaiknya aku bergegas!'**

 **Naruto yangg menjadi sedikit panik karena merasakan aura kuat yang dikeluarkan dari dalam rumahnya kini menjadi semakin panik saat dia mendengarkan suatu teriakan**

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

' **Seperti nya itu suara akeno!'**

 _ **Dubraaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!**_

 **Naruto yang tercengang mendapati ibu angkatnya kini tergelak di lantai melihat kearah akeno yang terlihat ketakutan dan menangis**

" **A...Akeno h..hi...hiduplah terus ber...bersama dengan na...naruto-kun... waktuku... (cough) ti...tidak lama lagi... makanlah makanan yang sehat... a..apapun yang terjadi... ja...jangan dekati pria mesum... kalau bisa... hiduplah bersama dengan naruto-kun...(cough) maafkan aku...karna tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh berkembang lagi... jadilah perempuan cantik(cough) sa...yo..nara..**

" _ **KAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNN!**_ **Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kaaaa-chaaaaaaan!"**

" **Kini saat mu malaikat jatuh kecil!" jawab salah satu dari beberapa orang pembunuh itu**

" _ **TIDAAAAKKKKK!"**_

 _ **Traaaaaaaaaaaaaanggg!**_

 **Suara seperti pertemuan antara dua katana berhasil memecahkan suara teriakkan Akeno. Dia kaget saat orang yang dia sukai melindunginya**

" **AKENO! Apakah kau tidak apa apa!?" tanya Bocah laki laki berambut pendek dengan mata ruby nya**

" **Na...naruto-kun!?"**

" **HEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

" **SHINRA TENSEI!" sebuah serangan seperti dorongan tak terlihat berhasil menjatuhkan seluruh pasukan pembunuh itu**

" **(COUGH)!" batukan Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang menandakan dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya**

" **NARUTO-KUN!"**

" **A...Aku tidak apa apa akeno-chan... yang lebih penting, apakah kau baik baik saja!?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit panik karena mendapati orang yang dia sayangi telah diserang oleh beberapa orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Jika dia telat sedikit saja, mungkin Akeno tidak akan hidup saat ini**

" **A..aku tidak apa apa (hiks) Naruto-kun... ta...tapi okaa-san... ini pasti ulah otou-san!"**

" **Tenang saja Akeno-chan... okaa-san pasti sekarang sedang berada di surga menyaksikan kita, jika kau terus menangis, kira kira apa yang akan dia katakan ya?" jawab naruto dengan nada sedikit bercanda dan mencoba mengganti topik**

" **N...Naruto-kun!" Jawab Akeno ngambek dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya**

" **HAHAHAHAHA, bercanda tau bercanda. Aku berjanji Akeno-chan, bahwa dengan ini! Aku Naruto ootsutsuki telah bersumpah akan melindungi mu dan seluruh orang yang kucintai agar dapat hidup dengan ku dengan damai!" jawab naruto penuh keyakinan**

" **Baiklah naruto-kun! Dan aku pasti akan terus disisimu selamanya!" jawab akeno**

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto juga masih ingat saat akeno menjadi iblis demi menjadi kuat seperti dirinya

 ** _FLASHBACK AGAIN!_**

 ** _Setelah insiden okaa-san nya, kini naruto selalu berlatih dengan keras agar bisa melindungi akeno dan agar selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia._**

 ** _"hahh... payah sekali diriku ini... aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi okaa-san saat itu..."_**

 ** _Setelah ngomel ngomel ga jelas. Kini naruto melihat akeno bersama dengan gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah dan bermata kehijau hijauan. dia cepat cepat bersembunyi agar tidak dapat diketahui oleh gadis itu_**

 ** _'siapa gadis itu... mau diapakan akeno..'_**

 ** _"apakah kau ingin melindungi orang orang terdekatmu?" tanya gadis itu kepada akeno_**

 ** _"yaaa! aku ingin kekuatan! kekuatan agar dapat melindungi naruti-kun dan orang orang yang aku cintai!"_**

 ** _"kalau begitu.. jadilah bagian dari kelompok iblis ku... aku berjanji akan melatihmu dan melindungi orang orang yang kau sayangi... teman dari temanku adalah temanku juga" kata gadis cantik itu_**

 ** _'siapa gadis itu... kenapa dia sangat berusaha agar akeno masuk ke dalam kelompoknya...'_**

 ** _"si...siapa namamu?" tanya akeno kepada gadis cantik itu_**

 ** _"namaku adalah... Rias Gremory..."_**

* * *

Setelah keluar dari pemikiran masa lalu tak masuk akal naruto (sebenarnya bukan naruto yang salah sih!)

Kini bell istirahat berbunyi menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"Naruto-kun! Aku membawakan bekal makan siang kita! Ayo kita makan siang bersama!" kata Akeno memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka

"Baiklah akeno-chan!" jawab naruto

"Tapi dimana kita akan makan akeno-chan?"

"Ahhh! Bagaimana kalau disitu?" tanya akeno sambil menunjuk tempat dimana pohon besar di taman sekolah

"ahh, boleh juga" jawab naruto

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada aura kehadiran yang gelap dan jahat sedang mengintai mereka.

"kukukuku... naruto... aku janji aku pasti akan merebutmu... aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil mu terlebih dahulu" kata suara misterius yang terkesan feminim itu...

* * *

 **YAKKK! AND CUTTO !**

 **WELL SAMPAI SINI AJA DULU YA CHAPTER KALI INI! MUNGKIN MASIH SEDIKIT GAJE... YA, CHAPTER 3 MUNGKIN SAYA AKAN MEMPERBAIKI NYA. OH KALAU ADA YANG MAU BERTANYA APAKAH AKENO SUDAH JADI IBLIS JAWABANNYA SUDAH. WELL ITU TERJADI SAAT NARUTO LATIHAN DAN AKENO SEDANG PUTUS ASA (YA 11 12 SAMA DICANON) LALU DATENG RIAS DANG BUUUMMM! JADILAH AKENO QUEEN! YAKK! SUDAH YA CHAPTER 2 INI! CHAPTER 3 AKAN DATENG CEPAT KOK... SANTAI SAJA (Y)**

 **READ AND REVIEWS YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOSH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA-SAN! UNTUK BALASAN REVIEWS NYA :**

 **GIN KAZAMI : YA, SAYA AKAN TAMBAH KOK! SAYA AKAN BERJUANG AGAR BISA SAMPAI 2K!**

 **CHAIRUL ANAS : YA MASBRO! SANTAI AJA OKE?**

 **THE HALF SOUL : YA YA SIP BOS! SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDAK MEM-BOLD KAN WORDS NYA**

 **CHAPTER INI ADALAH CHAPTER PERKENALAN LEMON! KARNA FANFIC INI M RATED!**

 **AYO MULAI CERITANYA!**

" **TALKING" BIJUU, DRAGON ETC**

' **THOUGHT' BIJUU, DEMON ETC**

"TALKING" HUMAN

'THOUGHT' HUMAN

 **DISCLAIMER! : KEDUANYA BUKAN MILIK SAYA! :V**

 **PEACE!**

* * *

Saat ini, Naruto dan Akeno sedang berjalan menuju ke ORC (occult research club) karena telah dipanggil oleh rias. Yah, meskipun mereka belum tau alasannya

Setelah mereka membuka pintu, mereka melihat anggota lain ORC sedang dalam kesibukannya sendiri, termasuk pendiri klub itu yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang tertutup tirai (ya seperti di canon, tapi Naruto ndak jadi iblis disini)

Setelah mereka melihat keadaan klub itu, mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang ditempati Koneko tojou, salah satu benteng(rook) Rias gremory yang sepertinya sedang makan cemilan... rutinitasnya sehari hari

"Naruto-senpai, apakah kau mau sedikit?" tanya Koneko sambil menawarinya cemilan yang dia pegang

"Ahhh, tidak apa apa kok Koneko-chan, aku malah tidak enak hati karena merusak rutinitas mu itu" Jawab naruto dengan nada bercanda

"Mou... ini bukan rutinitas ku naruto-senpai... aku hanya melakukannya agar 'punyaku' setara dengan '2 onee-sama' kuoh academy' " Jawab koneko dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya

"Ara ara~ apakah koneko-chan iri dengan punya ku dan rias-buchou?" tanya Akeno dengan suara khasnya

"hmmmphh... aku tidak iri... aku hanya melakukan ini agar Naruto-senpai mau menerimaku..." jawab koneko dengan mengecilkan suara nya di saat terakhir

"Ara ara~ apakah koneko tojou, loli yang katanya tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan laki laki sekarang sedang berjuang melawan 2 onee-sama kuoh yang kecantikannya tak tertandingi demi mendapatkan Murid biasa yang bernama Naruto Ootsutsuki ini?" jawab akeno dengan sedikit nada sombong

"Tunggulah Naruto-senpai... aku akan berjuang agar menjadikanmu milikku" jawab koneko

"oi oi... kenapa aku yang dijadikan target disini...(-_-")" jawab bocah berambut hitam dengan mata rubynya yang keren

Sementara mereka asik berbicara, ternyata 'Buchou' mereka sudah selesai melakukan 'Body cleaning' yang pasti akan membuat seluruh laki laki kecuali naruto mati nosebleed

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Buchou mereka itu : Rias

"Ara ara~ tidak apa apa kok buchou~" jawab akeno

"Jika ini soal memperebutkan naruto-kun aku tidak akan kalah" jawab buchou mereka itu

"aku juga..." jawab koneko

" **Darling~ sepertinya suasana disana makin rumit"**

'Ya... itu benar shinju-chan... ntah apa yang kulakukan hingga mereka berusaha mati matian demi aku' (disini naruto sama kayak di dunia shinobi, ndak peka terhadap cinta :3)

" **Tapi jika mereka mau mendapatkan mu, mereka harus melewati mayat kami(para bijuu) dulu" Jawab kurama dengan nada riang**

" **Itu benar da nyaaa~" jawab matatabi yang sosoknya jarang muncul itu**

'Ya ya ya...' jawab naruto lemah

"Jadi apa kalian tau kenapa kalian aku panggil kesini?" tanya Rias menjauhkan obrolan tidak berguna mereka itu, sementara anggotanya itu menggeleng kepala mereka menandakan mereka tidak tau

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Kalian pasti tau hyoudou issei kan? Murid mesum itu? Dia sepertinya memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dalam dirinya... dan aku mendengar dia akan pergi kencan nanti sore. Tapi bukan disitu masalahnya... Pacarnya itulah yang masalah... aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh darinya... dia pasti berniat sacred gear yang dimiliki issei... jadi aku akan minta bantuan mu, Naruto-kun untuk mengawasinya, Sementara yang lain ikut aku menghadapi iblis liar"

"Ha'i buchou!" jawab mereka serempak

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau sudah boleh pergi, dan ingat awasi issei ya(wink)" Rias berbicara dengan nada imut yang jarang didengar

"ha'i ha'i" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit nada malas

Setelah itu, naruto pergi keluar dari ORC meninggalkan rias dan yang lain membicarakan rencana menghadapi iblis liar

'Duh, kenapa aku disuruh mengawasi murid mesum dan pacarnya sih... ya... mungkin itu sedikit mencurigakan karna tidak mungkin orang mesum mendapatkan pacar.. apalagi pacar cantik, tapi lebih baik menghadapi 1000 iblis liar daripada mengawasi orang aneh berpacaran' naruto berbicara dalam hati sambil mengingat ero-senseinya jiraiya sang Sannin

" **itu benar naru-kun~ itu pasti akan sangat membosankan" Gyuki sang hachibi berbicara setelah sosoknya tidak pernah kita ingat lagi (:v)**

'maaa maaa... kita lakukan saja... daripada aku diceramahi lagi oleh rias dan akeno... itu lebih merepotkan'

" **Hahahaha, itu benar naruto-kun... hadapi saja orang pacaran daripada menghadapi 1 anak iblis satan dan 1 anak setengah iblis setengah malaikat jatuh" Jawab Shukaku sang ichibi dengan nada riangnya**

'ha'i ha'i shukaku-chan'

Setelah pembicaraan naruto dengan para bijuu selesai, dia merasakan ada 10 aura iblis liar di sekitarnya

"well, lihat ini... seorang manusia yang keluar dari sarang iblis dan masuk lagi ke sarang iblis(:v) dengan santainya" suara dari salah satu iblis liar itu

"itu benar, aku sangat ingin memakannya" jawab iblis liar yang lain

"Memakanku? Menyentuhku saja kalian tidak akan bisa" jawab Naruto dengan nada santainya sambil memperlihatkan EMS nya (Disini EMS nya naruto rupanya kayak gabungan EMS sasuke sama EMS madara)

"tch! Jangan sombong dulu bocaaaahhh!"

"hn" jawab naruto singkat

 **Susano'o**

Muncul bentuk seperti manusia dengan tulang tulangnya yang seperti dibalut menjadi baju armor dengan bentuk seperti api hitam muncul di tangan kanannya (Susano'o nya sasuke yang masih setengah)

 **Susano'o yasaka magatama.** Tiba tiba dari api hitam itu keluar Beberapa bentuk seperti tanda koma menyerang para iblis liar itu

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Apa ini!" teriak salah satu dari iblis liar itu

"Itulah akibatnya karna telah sombong di depan bocah yang kau sendiri bilang sombong" jawab naruto dengan santainya

"AKAAAAAANNNN KUBALAS KAU NAANNTIIIII, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan iblis liar itu mengakhiri hidupnya bersama dengan iblis liar yang lain

"sigh, membosankan" setelah pertarungan yang menurut naruto sangat membosankan itu, Naruto akhirnya dapat pulang untuk mengganti baju dan celananya dan mempersiapkan teknik mata matanya (mengawasi). Saat naruto tiba di rumah, dia dikagetkan dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang sepertinya sangat dia kenal

"Hello, naruto-kun" suara feminim yang sangat dikenal naruto memecahkan keheningan

"K...kau... kan..."

"Khukhukhukhu... apakah kau sudah mengingatku naruto-kun?"

"Kau kan... KAGUYA! Apa yang kau lakukan di dunia ini!?" ya, dia adalah kaguya ootsutsuki, musuh terbesar para shinobi dan manusia pertama yang memperoleh cakra

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa... aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang future mate ku lakukan di dimensi dunia lain" jawab kaguya dengan santai

"h..huh? f..future MATE!?"

( **LEMON BROOO! YANG MAU SKIP INI LIAT DIBAWAH ADA TULISAN END OF LEMON!)**

"Benar naruto-kun..." kata kaguya sambil membuka baju dan celana naruto

"Ka...kaguya! a..Aapa yang kau laku—ahhh!" kata naruto sambil mengerang keenakan akibat sensasi dari penisnya yang sedang di jilat oleh kaguya

"Maaaa maaa naruto-kun~ ini kan sangat normal mengingat kita adalah future mate... mmmppphhhh~" kaguya kini sedang mencium naruto dengan liar

"Ka...kaguya"

"Naruto-kun~ kini giliranmu memanjakanku~" kata kaguya sambil melepas kimono dan memperlihatkan oppai dan nipple nya yang berwarna pink dan vaginanya yang belum di tumbuhi rambut

"Ba...baiklah kaguya... lakukan apa yang kau mau..." jawab naruto sambil mendesah keenakan

"A..ARIGATOU NARUTO-KUN~ AHHHHHH~~" kaguya mendecih keenakan dikarenakan naruto sedang menjilati vaginanya dan kedua tangannya berada di oppai nya

"AHAAHHHHHHHH~~~ naruto-kun~~~ mari kita mulai yang sebenarnya~~~" kata kaguya yang sedang keenakan

"BA...baiklah..." kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan penis nya yang panjangnya 15 inch dan lebarnya 3 inch dan mencoba memasukkannya ke vagina sang dewa kelinci tersebut

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHH~~~~ naruto-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~~~~" erangan dewa kelinci itu terdengar seperti musik di telinga naruto

"KA...KAGUYA? apakah kau masih VIRGIN!?"

"I..ITU BE..BENAR NARUTO-KUN... ka..karena itu kamu harus bertanggung jawab ya~~" jawab kaguya

"BU...BUKANKAH KAU TELAH MELAHIRKAN HAGOROMO DAN HAMURA!?"

"Me...mereka lahir bukan dari cinta dan s*x tapi dari kekuatan juubi yang berlebihan menyebabkan lahirnya mereka..." jawab kaguya

'Be...benarkah itu shinju-chan?'

" **ya.. itu benar darling... mereka berdua lahir dari kekuatan ku yang disimpan di perut dewa kelinci itu... dan dewa kelinci itu masih virgin... dan setelah permainan mu bersama dewa kelinci itu... mainlah bersama kami ya naruto-kun..." jawab shinju dengan sedikit terangsang melihat darlingnya dan jinchuriki pertama nya itu sedang melakukan hubungan intim"**

'hai hai...'

"ma..mari kita lanjutkan...naruto-kun..." jawab kaguya

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan dewikuuuuuuuuu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~ ki..kimochiiiiiiiii~~~ naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~~~ mottoooooooo~~~ mottoooooo~~~ aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~~~~" Kaguya mengerang keenakan dikarenakan liarnya naruto di first time nya

"aaaaa...aaaaaaaku mau keeeluaaaaar kaguyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." erangan naruto keenakan karna tebalnya vagina milik dewa kelinci itu...

"aaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu jugaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~" erangan kaguya keenakan sambil menunjukkan wajah ahegao nya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~" erangan keenakan mereka berdua setelah mereka keluar secara bersamaan

 **(LEMON END)**

Setelah permainan antara GOD in HUMAN FORM dan RABIT GODDESSES itu... kaguya kini tengah mempersiapkan makan sore (:V) naruto mengingat naruto tinggal di apartemen sendirian (dia ndak tinggal sama Akeno lagi :3). Naruto kini telah mempersiapkan diri mengawasi issei dan pacar nya malaikat jatuh. Suara kaguya memecahkan pikirannya itu

"Naruto-honey~ makanan siap~"

"YAAA! Aku akan kesana!" jawab naruto dengan sigap

" **Naruto-kun... apakah kau yakin dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh Dewi kelinci itu?" tanya Son goku sang yonbi**

'yaaa... emangnya kenapa?'

" **aku hanya penasaran... kenapa dia tiba tiba baik pada mu dan bilang bahwa kau ada future mate nya? Aku penasaran..."**

'Maaa..maaa... so-chan... tidak baik salah paham terhadap orang lain looohhh...'

" **ha'i naruto-kun... gomenasai"**

'Santai saja so-chan'

"honey, apakah kau sedang berbicara dengan para bijuu?" tanya kaguya

"da...darimana kau tau.. kaguya-chan?"

"aku kan jinchuriki pertama ingat? Ufufufufu kau memang pelupa ya naruto-kun~"

'haaahhh... aku melupakan hal itu'

"ya begitulah kaguya-chan... oh ya... sebentar lagi aku akan pergi sebentar... kau tunggu disini saja ya?"

"kau mau pergi kemana naruto-kun? Apakah secepat ini kau mau meninggalkan future mate mu? (hiks)" tanya kaguya dengan sedikit nada sedih

"tiiiidaaaaakk! Bukan begitu! Aku mendapat perintah bahwa aku harus mengawasi teman mesum ku yang kini sedang pacaran..."

"apa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua?"

"iyaaa... kau bisa bilang begitu... teman mesumku memiliki kekuatan hebat yang belum bisa ia gunakan... sementara pacarnya adalah makhluk selain manusia..."

"apakah disini juga ada bijuu?dewa? dan sejenisnya?"

"yaa... akan aku jelaskan"

 _Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan tentang keadaan dunia ini.._

"mengerti kaguya-chan?"

"mengerti kok naruto-kun... ingat hati hati ya menjalankan tugasmu~"

"santai saja kok kaguya-chan!"

Setelah itu, naruto lari dari apartemennya menuju tempat dimana teman mesumnya itu berada... sementara itu, ada suara dari kegelapan yang berbicara seolah dia menginginkan sesuatu...

"apa-apaan bitch itu! Dia merebut naruto-kun ku! Aku harus mendapatkannya segera dan bergabung dalam kompetisi ini dan menjadikannya miliku! Ufufufufu"

* * *

 **YOSH MINNA! HIT 1600 WORDS! SAYA BERENCANA MENAMBAHNYA CHAPTER DEPAN! JADI APAKAH ADA YANG BISA MENEBAK SUARA DARI KEGELAPAN ITU? HAHAHAHA! SAYA AKAN MENANTIKAN JAWABANNYA MINNA-SAN! MAAF KALAU ADA YANG BERTANYA KENAPA KAGUYA JADI OOC, SAYA AKAN MENJAWABNYA KARNA INI ADALAH CHAPTER SAYA! PLEASE RNR YA**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOSH MINNA! KETEMU LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR YANG PENUH GAJE INI! KINI AUTHOR GAJE INI AKAN MEMBUAT CHAPTER TERBARU FANFIC GAJENYA! UNTUK LIST HAREM NARUTO SAYA AKAN MENULISKANNYA**

 **ALL BIJUU**

 **KAGUYA OOTSUTSUKI**

 **AKENO H.**

 **KUROKA**

 **RIAS G.**

 **KONEKO T.**

 **OPHIS**

 **SHURI**

 **YAK! UNTUK SAAT INI.. ITU SAJA DULU... SAYA BERENCANA MENAMBAH BEBERAPA CHARACTER DARI ANIME LAIN.. CONTOHNYA : GINTAMA, SAO, SEKIREI, MAKEN KI, ANSHATSU KYOUSITSU, DAN MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI!**

" **TALKING" BIJUU, DRAGON**

' **THOUGHT' BIJUU,DRAGON**

"TALKING" HUMAN

'THOUGHT' HUMAN

 **JUTSU**

 **DISCLAIMER : KEDUANYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! JIKA MEREKA ADALAH MILIK SAYA.. MUNGKIN AKAN TERJADI BEBERAPA KONFLIK ANTARA NARUTO DENGAN ISSEI!**

 **PEACE!**

* * *

Setelah kejadian Naruto dengan kaguya... kini naruto sedang berjalan menuju arah issei berada... yaitu di taman... tetapi saat dia berada disana... dia dikagetkan dengan sosok malaikat jatuh yang tepat berada di depan issei sedang memegang sesuatu seperti tombak yang terbuat dari aura suci

"khukhukhukhu... gomen ne issei-kun... aku terpaksa harus berbohong kepada mu dembi mendapatkan sacred gear mu yang sepertinya sangat kuat itu" malaikat jatuh perempuan itu berbicara dengan nada sombong

"A...apa yang terjadi... yu..yuuma-chan? Ke...kenapa bisa tumbuh sayap di punggunggmu?" tanya issei dengan sedikit takut

"itu bukanlah urusan mu issei-kun dan nama asliku adalah raynare... mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menyebut nama asliku... karna sekarang aku akan membunuhmuuu!"

 _Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!_

Suara seperti daging yang telah ditusuk dengan sangat cepat itu berhasil menghilangkan kesunyian sementara di antara mereka itu...

"(Cough)" batuk issei yang mengeluarkan banyak darah

"ke...kenapa... yu...yuuma...yuumaaa-chaaan..." terjadi kesunyian karna issei terdengar seperti tidak berbicara bahkan tidak bernafas

"ara, sudah mati ya... cepat sekali... aku bahkan tidak perlu bersusah pay-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhhh!" suara teriakkan kesakitan dari raynare

"tch, telat ya... tak apalah... dengan begini misiku berjalan menjadi lebih cepat..." suara anak remaja berambut hitam dan berwarna mata ruby dan seperti dilapisi oleh tulang rusuk dengan kedua tulang yang membentuk tangan berwarna ungu kehitaman berhasil mengagetkan raynare, karna dia tidak dapat merasakan hawa kehadirannya dari manapun

'darimana pria ini berasal! Aku tidak dapat merasakan aura nya... kuhhh... sakit sekal... kekuatan apa itu yang seperti melindunginya... apakah itu sejenis sacred gear...'tanya raynare dalam hati

"jadi kau ya... pacar bohongan issei... pantas saja aku disuruh buchou mengawasi pria mesum itu... dia selalu saja memancing masalah..." kata Naruto dengan santai

"k..kalau iya... kenapa!?" tanya raynare dengan nada mengancam

"tidak...tidak apa apa sih... tapi... karna kau telah membunuh temanku... aku tidak memaafkan mu.." jawab naruto sambil memamerkan EMS nya yang sedang bersinar terang dan mengeluarkan KI (killing intent) nya dan berhasil membuat raynare ketakutan

 _Craaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!_

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" teriakkan kesakitan raynare yang sedang menatap naruto dengan penuh ketakutan karna sayap M.J. nya itu telah dipotong oleh tulang yang berbentuk tangan itu

"jangan dekati teman temanku lagi... karena lain kali aku tak akan menahan diri..." jawab naruto dengan nada mengancam

"ba...baiklahh!" jawab raynare dan pergi dengan cepat dengan cara yang dia belum tau apa itu

Setelah terjadi keheningan sebentar, suara mendecih bosan keluar dari mulut naruto dan mengangkat issei dengan salah satu tangan tengkorak nya itu

"orang ini... merepotkan sekali... selalu saja mendatangkan masalah... tapi ya sudahlah... toh misiku jadi cepat selesai... saatnya aku membawa orang mesum ini ke buchou..." kata naruto memecah keheningan yang terdapat di taman itu dan hilang dalam kilatan hitam (hiraishin)

 **SEMENTARA ITU... DI TEMPAT ORC**

Setelah misi menghabisi para iblis liar. Kini rias dan peerage nya sedang menunggu kedatangan naruto yang agak telat dari waktu yang telah di tentukan.

'kenapa naruto-kun telat sekali... apakah terjadi sesuatu disana?' tanya rias dan akeno yang bertanya bersamaan dalam hati mereka (over protective :3)

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, kini di tengah tempat anggota ORC itu, terdapat naruto yang sedang menggendong issei di bahunya dan muncul dalam kilatan hitam

"Naruto-kun! Kau tidak apa apa!?" tanya kedua onee-sama itu

"ya... aku tidak apa apa... sebaiknya khawatirkanlah orang ini" jawab naruto menunjuk issei yang kini tengah ia bawa.

"Jadi begitu ya... seperti nya sekaranglah saatnya..." jawab rias sambil mengeluarkan evil piece nya

 _Ssssssssshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg..._

Setelah mengeluarkan evil piecenya, rias mendapati 8 buah pawn nya sedang bersinar terang

'Jadi hanya pawn yang merespon tubuhnya...'

Setelah itu, Rias mengucapkan mantra aneh dan secara tiba tiba kedelapan buah pawn itu masuk kedalam tubuh issei dan membuatnya kembali hidup

"naruto-kun... tolong kau bawa issei ke rumahnya ya..." jawab rias kepada naruto yang mengangguk mendengar perintah dari ketua klub nya itu

"wakarimasta buchou..." setelah membalas rias, naruto menggendong issei ke bahunya dan hilang dalam kilatan hitam

"mou~ naruto-kun itu~ selalu saja membuat ku terkejut... bagaimana ya cara agar dia bisa hilang dengan cepat seperti itu..." kata rias

"kau benar buchou... mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya mengajariku hal itu suatu saat" jawab knight rias yang dijuluki pangeran tampan di kuoh academy : Kiba yuuto

"kau benar kiba-senpai..." jawab maskot sekolah kuoh itu : koneko tojou

Tiba tiba, muncul naruto dengan kilatan hitam di tengah anggota ORC itu hingga membuat semuanya kaget

"Naruto-kun! Berhentilah membuat ku kaget~" kata rias yang kini telah menenangkan dirinya

"ufufufufu... tumben buchou mudah kaget..." jawab akeno dengan nada biasanya itu

"Naruto-senpai! Bisakah mengajari hal itu? Aku sangat ingin menjadi cepat dan kuat seperti mu!" jawab kiba

"mungkin... tapi aku tidak tau apakah kau bisa menggunakannya atau tidak" jawab naruto ragu karena dia masih khawatir dengan makhluk yang tidak memiliki cakra untuk menggunakan jutsu dari fuinjutsu level 8 yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh naruto, minato, dan kushina

"apa maksudmu naruto-senpai?" tanya kiba

"tidak...tidak apa apa... aku tidak akan mengajarimu sekarang...mungkin suatu saat..." jawab naruto

"baiklah! Aku akan menunggu mu kapan pun naruto-senpai!" jawab kiba dengan senyum khasnya itu

"ayo kita sudahi dulu perkumpulan kita sore ini, sampai bertemu besok..." kata rias dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas keluarga gremory tersebut

"ayo kita pulang..." kata akeno

Setelah keluar dari tempat ORC itu... kini naruto sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun, ia berhenti saat dia melihat pria aneh dengan rambut hitam dan berponi pirang itu yang keliatannya sedang memancing di sungai kecil dibawah jembatan itu. Dengan cepat naruto muncul di belakang pria dengan poni aneh itu yang keliatannya sedang memancing dengan santainya seakan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini.

"Paman... apakah sungai kecil ini ada ikannya? Dilihat dari manapun sepertinya memang tak ada ikannya..." kata naruto memecah keheningan.

"ohh tentu saja ada... aku akan memecahkan teori mu tentang sungai kecil yang tak ada ikannya ini" kata pria tua itu yang sepertinya sudah menyadari hawa keberadaan naruto

"ohhh? Aku sangat menantikan hal itu jii-san (kakek or paman ore mo wakarimasen :3)" jawab naruto dengan nada menantang

"heiii! Aku tak setua itu tau!" jawab pria tua itu

"whatever jii-san (^w^)" jawab naruto dengan santainya

"hahhh... merepotkan sekali berbicara dengan anak muda jaman sekarang... kenapa kau belum pulang malam malam begini... dan siapa namamu? Tadi aku sempat tak merasakan hawa kehadiran mu... apakah salah satu iblis atau malaikat? Tidak aku tak merasakan aura itu darimu... lantas siapa kau?" tanya pria tua itu

"aku memang bukan iblis, bukan malaikat, dan bukan **Malaikat jatuh**... namaku naruto ootsutsuki, kalau anda bagaimana? Tuan gubernur malaikat jatuh?" jawab naruto karena merasakan aura besar besaran yang dipancarkan pria tua itu meskipun ia telah menurun kan aura kekuatannya hingga bahkan sama dengan aura manusia

"haaaah... jadi sudah terbongkar ya... namaku Azazel, yoroshiku naruto-kun... tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain?" tanya azazel dengan nada curiga

"merepotkan... aku akan menjelaskannya jii-san"

Setelah itu, naruto sudah menjelaskan tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya yang datang dari dimensi lain dan sudah berumur sangat tua meskipun ia tak tau berapa. Dan ia juga telah memberitau bahwa anak dari baraqiel, salah satu dari ketua malaikat jatuh dan mantan tou-san nya itu telah aman bersamanya

"haah... begitu ya... jadi bagaimana akeno sekarang?" tanya azazel

"dia seperti biasa... dan juga ia sudah tak mempermasalahkan masa lalunya lagi... tetapi kebencian terhadap ayahnya masih belum hilang..." jawab naruto mendapati akeno itu sama seperti teman sekaligus rivalnya dulu... sasuke yang bedanya sasuke membenci kakaknya meskipun sudah berhenti

"haaaaah... begitu ya... sebaiknya kau pulang saja naruto-kun... seperti nya ada orang yang sedan menunggu mu dirumah sekarang..." jawab azazel dengan nada bercanda

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI APARTEMEN NARUTO**

"ACHOOOOOOO!" suara flu dari mantan dewa kelinci itu memecahkan keheningan dirumah itu

"kenapa aku merasa seperti ada orang yang tengah membicarakanku..." kata kaguya sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 9 malam

"kau telat pulang naruto-kun..." kata kaguya dengan sedikit nada kecewa

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT NARUTO**

"kau benar juga jii-san... sepertinya ia tengah menungguku pulang sekarang" jawab naruto kepada azazel karna hanya kali ini ada orang yang tengah menunggu naruto di rumahnya

"indahnya masa muda..." jawab azazel dengan sedikit sedih

"bersabarlah pak tua... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. jaaa~" jawab naruto dan hilang dengan kilatan hitam

"duh, anak muda jaman sekarang..."

 **DI DEPAN APARTEMEN NARUTO**

Kini naruto telah berada didepan pintu apartemennya dan sedang membukanya

"Tadaima~" kata naruto

"okaeri naruto-honey~" jawab kaguya sang mantan dewi kelinci yang dengan cepat berlari dan memeluk naruto

"oi oi... aku hanya meninggalkan mu selama 4 jam... tapi rasanya kau telah kehilanganku selama 4 tahun hahaha.." jawab naruto dengan sedikit bercanda

"mou~ naruto-kun~ tidak bisakah kau membuatku berhenti khawatir?" jawab kaguya

"mungkin tidak? Hahahaha" jawab naruto dengan sedikit nada bercanda dan tengah melihat kearah kaguya yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dan manurut naruto itu menambah keimutannya

"sudah sudah... ayo kita makan naruto-honey~" jawab kaguya dengan nada riang

'jadi dia juga sudah menyiapkan ku makan? Ini membuatku betulan menjadi suami yang kini tengah ditunggu istrinya...'

" **mou~ naruto-kun... bukankah aku istri pertamamu?" tanya shinju dengan nada imutnya**

'hahaha... maaf maaf'

" **hmmmphh, tetapi setelah itu... kau harus melayani ku dan adik adikku disini ya~" jawab shinju dengan nada imutnya (lagi)**

'haaah... baiklah shinju-chan'

"makanan siap!" teriakkan kaguya menyadarkan naruto dari pembicaraannya dengan shinju

Kini didepan naruto terdapat berbagai macam makanan... ada kare, tsukiyaki, sushi dll... naruto menjadi kaget dengan mantan dewi kelinci itu dan mencoba salah satu sushi itu

'enak' hanya itu yang ada dipikiran naruto saat itu

"ba..bagaimana rasanya...?" tanya kaguya dengan sedikit malu malu

"enak kok kaguya-chan!" jawab naruto dengan cepat dan mengambil kare dan memakannya

"souka? A..arigatou Danna-sama (suami)" jawab kaguya dengan sedikit nada malu

'Hmm.. seperti nya keraguanku terhadapnya hilang sudah!' kata naruto dalam hatinya, sementara para bijuu yang mendengar nya hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya

' **serius? Hanya karna makanan?'** tanya seluruh bijuu dalam hati mereka

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI KAMAR NARUTO**

"HAAAHHH... capeknya hari ini..." jawab Naruto mendesah lelah

 _Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeet..._

Suara pintu kamar naruto yang berhasil membuat kaget naruto karena mendapati kini kaguya sedang memakai gaun tidur berwana putih dengan pola bunga bunga berwarna biru aqua

"Da...Danna-sama... bi..bisakah aku tidur disamping mu...?" tanya kaguya dengan nada malu

'sial... dia jadi makin mirip hinata... apakah hinatalah yang aslnya reinkarnasi nya? Dan tubuhnya... damn hot...'

"boleh... silahkan saja..." jawab naruto

"a..arigatou.." jawab kaguya

Sementara tidak ada lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka... (eaaaa ketahuan yang pikiran pikirannya pada najis)

 **MINDSCAPE**

Didalam pikiran naruto kini tengah terdapat 10 perempuan cantik yang tengah memakai kimono sesuai dengan bentuk bijuu mereka dan kekuatannya...

Shukaku dengan rambut pirang kecoklatannya yang panjang mencapai pinggul nya dan mata coklatnya dan telinga rakun berwarna kecoklatan dan ekor rakun di atas pan*at nya memakai baju kimono coklat kekuningan dengan lambang tanuki(rakun) di tempat bahunya (kalau ada yang susah mikirin ini... pikirin aja shina mashiro minus matanya di ubah kecoklatan rambutnya juga)

Matatabi dengan rambut biru nya yang panjang mencapai pinggulnya dan matanya yang berwarna biru seperti mata kucing dan terdapat telinga kucing berwarna biru di atas kepalanya dan terdapat 2 ekor kucing di atas pan*at nya sedang memakai kimono biru dengan lambang kucing biru (kalau susah, pikir aja female shidou itsuka dari date a live minus matanya)

Isobu dengan rambut Hijau mudanya yang panjang dan matanya berwarna sedikit kemerahan dan terdapat benda seperti cangkang di punggungnya dan 3 ekor kura kura (meskipun saya ndak tau apa) memakai kimono hijau muda dengan lambang kura kura berekor 3 (susah mikirnya? Well coba cari cewe rambut hijau di gintama... saya lupa namanya)

Son goku dengan dengan rambut kemerahannya yang sangat panjang dengan 4 ekor gorilla nya memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan simbok gorilla ekor 4 (susah mikir lagi!? Duh duh anggep aja rias cuman matanya di ganti dari warna hijau menjadi kemerahan)

Kokuo : Rambut panjang berwarna hijau keputihan yang panjang dan 5 ekor seperti ekor kuda(?) berada di atas pant*t nya dan warna mata hijau keputihan (susah mikir lagi!? Duh... chapter depan saya akan memberitaunya)

Saiken : rambut panjang berwarna biru keputihan yang panjang dan antena di atas kepalanya dan 6 ekor berbentuk seperti tubuh siput dan mata berwarna biru keputihan juga

Choumei : rambut berwarna biru dongker yang panjang dan 3 pasang sayap di punggungnya dan 1 ekor di bawah sayapnya dan warna mata kekuningan

Gyuki : ( pikirin temennya mashiro yang warna rambutnya coklat ponytail itu.. saya lupa namanya, tinggal rumah warna matanya jadi coklat keputihan memakai kimono coklat tua dengan lambang Ox)

Kurama : (pikirin kushina tambah telinga dan ekor rubah berjumlah sembilan, dan rumah warna matanya jadi kayak mata rubah berwarna merah terang dan warna rambutnya fiery red)

Shinju : ( pikir eleonora dari vanadis itu Cuma tambah telinga sama ekor serigala berjumlah 10 dan warna matanya jadi hitam)

" **jadi, apakah kau sudah siap naruto-kun?" tanya shinju**

"tentu saja shinju-chan!"

" **Ayo kita mulai pestanya!" jawab kurama penuh antusias**

 **(LEMON VROOOHHH! KALAU MAU SKIP TUNGGU AJA PALING BAWAH YA!)**

Kini didepan naruto telah berdiri sepuluh wanita cantik itu yang sedang membuka kimono, bra dan panties mereka, sehingga membuat tubuh cantik mereka ter exposed seluruhnya

" **jadi naruto-kun.. menikmati pemandangannya nyaaa~?" tanya matatabi**

"tentu saja matatabi-chan~ tubuh mu sangat indah~" jawab naruto sambil menjilat salah satu oppai milik bijuu kucing itu

" **kyaaaaaaan~ teruskan naruto-kun! Kau bisa saja membuat ku terkapar sebelum kita menikmati pesta kita~ kyaaaaaaaaan~" jawab matatabi yang vaginanya sedang dijilat dan ditusuk tusuk dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan naruto.. sementara tangan kiri nya dengan erat memegang oppai kiri dan menekan nipple nya**

"ohhh? Jadi ini bagian sensitif dari mata-chan? Ahhhhhh~ teruskan shinju-chan, kurama-chan~" jawab naruto yang penisnya sedang di hisap oleh shinju dan biji penisnya sedang di jilat oleh kurama

" **naruto-kun~ bisakah kau berenti dengan mata-chan dan mulai dengan ku? Aku sudah bosan menunggu~" tanya shukaku**

"tentu saja shu-chan, jadi apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya naruto sambil menusuk nusuk sedikit vagina shukaku

" **tentu saja naruto-kun~" jawab shukaku**

"mari kita mulai!" jawab naruto langsung menusuk vagina shukaku dengan penisnya yang besar itu hingga membuat wajah shukaku membentuk wajah ahegao

" **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Naruto-kun! Motto! Mottoooooooooooooooo! Lebih cepat! Lebih keras! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" teriakkan keenakan shukaku terdengar seperti musik di telinga naruto**

"jika itu keinginan mu!" jawab naruto sambil mempercepat dan memperkeras sodokan penisnya itu

"a...aku mau keluar shu-chan!" **"aku jugaaaa! Ayo bersamaaaaaa! Naruto-kun!"**

"ba..baiklah! ini dia!" **"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakkan shukaku di klimaks nya**

 **(well kurang lebih semua nya seperti ini... yup END OF THE LEMON)**

Setelah pagi tiba... naruto sudah mendapat bahwa kaguya sedang membuatkannya masakan

'kemarin adalah malam yang indah'

" **ufufufu... itu benar naruto-kun~ ayo kita mulai lagi saat kau lagi freee~" jawab shinju**

'tentu saja shinju-chan!'

Dan dengan itu naruto tengah bersiap untuk mandi dan berpakaian dan menuju kuoh academy... tidak lupa juga kaguya mencium bibirnya sebagai tanya ciuman hati hati

"berhati hatilah danna-sama!" kata kaguya

"yaaa! Tentu saja!" jawab naruto

* * *

 **AND CUT! GIMANA? 2400 WORDS LOH! NANTI MUNGKIN SAYA TAMBAH LAGI! SANTAI SAJA! SAYA AKAN KURANGI LEMONNYA... KARENA SAYA TAKUT ORANG ORANG YANG SEDANG BERPUASA AKAN BERHENTI MEREVIEWS SAYA... WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND SEE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO MINNA-KUN! KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR GAJE KITA GODEKARMA-CHAN DESU! TERIMA KASIH YA UNTUK REVIEW NYA MINNA! UNTUK BALASAN REVIEWS NYA :**

 **CHAIRUL ANAS : HMM, BOLEH JUGA... TAPI KALAU MASUKIN GRAYFIA NANTI TERJADI KONFLIK DI ANTARA NARUTO SAMA SARZECH... KALAU SERAFALL SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA...**

 **SHIROII KIBA : TENTU SAJA BOLEH KOK...**

 **ARAFIM : TUH~ UDAH DIBALES :3**

 **NARUTOLOVER : HMM... BISA SIH... NANTI SAYA MAU BUAT SHINJU HAMILIN ANAKNYA NARUTO...**

 **DAEYAT : YA... SANTAI AJA... SAYA MEMANG UDAH ADA RENCANA UNTUK ITU...**

 **AKURAPOPO : MEDAKA BOLEH BOLEH AJA... ESDEATH... YA BOLEH JUGA... UNCHOU? MUNGKIN... KALAU YANDERE SIH... SAYA UDAH ADA RENCANA MAU NAMBAH KURUMI TOKISAKI...**

 **RYUZUKE : ANEH ANEH AJA LU VROHHH :V XD**

 **OKAY! ITU BALASAN REVIEWS NYA! OH YA SOAL HAREM NARUTO UNTUK SEKARANG...**

 **ALL BIJUU**

 **KAGUYA**

 **RIAS G.**

 **AKENO H.**

 **SHURI H.**

 **OPHIS**

 **KURUMI T.**

 **KAGURA (GINTAMA MOVIE 2... MAAF SAYA GA TERLALU SENANG DENGAN LOLI...)**

 **KONEKO T.**

 **KUROKA**

 **TOHKA Y.**

 **SERAFALL L.**

 **YAK! UNTUK SEKARANG ITU SAJA DULU! RENCANA NYA SIH SAY MAU NAMBAH KUSHINA... TAPI GIMANA CARANYA? MAKE EDO TENSEI? GA NYAMBUNG DONG! HAHAHA... OH YA! SATU LAGI! DICHAPTER INI DAN BEBERAPA CHAPTER KEDEPAN... NARUTO BELUM JADI GODLIKE! MAAF YA BELUM KASI TAU... AND! ONE MORE THING! TOLONG UBAH DIPIKIRAN KALIAN TENTANG RUPA NARUTO YANG DULU YA! SAYA MERUBAH RUPANYA MENJADI SEPERTI KISARAGI SHINTARO YANG MATA HITAMNYA DIGANTI DENGAN WARNA MERAH SAYA BERENCANA MENAMBAH SIKSAAN KANEKI DI TOKYO GHOUL OLEH YAMORI-CHAN! OKAY! WAKTUNYA DISCLAIMER!**

 **DISCLAIMER : KEDUANYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA... APALAGI SELURUH ANIME YANG SAYA MASUKKAN BEBERAPA CHARACTER NYA...**

 **PEACE!**

* * *

 _Issei H. POV_

Aku sekarang tengah terbangun dari mimpi burukku yang melihat yuuma-chan... pacar pertama ku membunuhku dengan tombak sinar aneh ditangannya... dan aku juga melihat laki laki yang sepertinya aku kenal...

'hah... merepotkan sekali kehidupanku ini...' pikir issei dalam hatinya

Sementara issei masuk kedalam pikirannya sendiri, ia sudah sadar dan kini tengah melihat jam weker (?) nya yang menunjukkan angka 7.40 (masuk sekolah jam 8). Sontak issei kaget dan dengan cepat bergegas ke kamar mandi

'gawat gawat gawat gawat! Aku tak menyangka sudah jam segini' pikir issei panik dan mandi dengan cepat (mandi bebek :3) dan berpakaian dan lari ke sekolahnya sambil menggiigit roti di mulutnya... tidak lupa juga ia mengucapkan 'aku pergi dulu'

 _DI kuoh academy_

Dengan lari sangat cepat... issei berhasil tiba tepat waktu sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup...

'hahh...hahh... syukur aku masih sempat...' pikir issei sambil bernafas lega... tetapi, dengan cepat gambaran yuuma muncul di ingatan issei

'mungkin motohama dan matsuda masih mengingat siapa yuuma-chan' pikir issei sambil mengingat kembali memory nya kemarin saat dia memberi tau dua teman mesumnya itu bahwa dia mempunyai pacar... dan coba tebak apa reaksi mereka? Tentu saja kaget dan mereka dengan cepat meneriaki issei 'DASAR PENGHIANAT!' sambil berlari dan menangis tersedu sedu

Sesampainya dikelas... issei dengan cepat berlari ke bangkunya dan bertanya kepada dua teman mesumnya itu...

"Matsuda! Motohama! Apakah kalian ingat dengan pacar pertama ku si yuuma-chan!?" tanya issei dengan sedikit teriakkan... sontak siswi siswi yang mendengarnya dengan cepat mengambil pose berdo'a kepada perempuan yang menjadi pacar nya issei

'ohh Tuhan... tolong kau selamatkan saudari sesama gender hambamu ini dari laki laki najis di dalam kelas ini' gumam para siswi secara bersamaan, sementara issei yang mendengar nya tiba tiba saja menjadi sakit kepala

'aduh... ada apa ini... kenapa tiba tiba kepalaku jadi sakit...' gumam issei

"hah? Apakah kau sudah punya pacar issei? Aku tak pernah melihatnya" jawab kacamata mesum itu

"hmm.. itu benar issei, jika kau sudah punya.. mana dia? Aku ingin pergi melihatnya" jawab botak mesum itu

'ini... bohong...kan...?' pikir issei sedikit kaget

"ada apa dengan raut wajahmu tiba tiba issei?" tanya motohama

"ti..tidak! tidak apa apa kok!" jawab issei dengan cepat, sementara temannya yang melihatnya hanya mengatakan 'oh'

"ayo anak anak! Saat nya memulai pelajaran! Kembali ke bangku kalian masing masing!" kata guru mereka dengan teriakkan yang sontak mengkagetkan seluruh murid di kelas itu, sementara issei sedang berpikir keras di kepalanya

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini...? kenapa mereka melupakannya?... aku harus mencari tau...' pikir issei

 _Issei POV end! Naruto POV now!_

'hmm... sepertinya anak mesum itu masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi...' pikir naruto yang baru saja mendispell kan mokubunshin nya yang tadi sedang mengawasi issei

Sementara naruto sedang masuk kepikirannya sendiri... tiba tiba ada sebuah bola kertas yang terbang ke arahnya... tapi dengan cepat dia menangkap itu.. dan melihat kearah akeno yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya

'apa yang kali ini dia tulis...' gumam naruto sambil membaca bola kertas itu

'apa yang sedang kau pikirkan naruto-kun? Tadi guru sempat melirik kearahmu tau' bunyi surat itu. Naruto kemudian membalas surat itu

'sepertinya hyoudou issei itu masih bingung dengan siapa pacarnya itu... dari memory yang clone ku liat dan dengar... dia sepertinya kaget saat mengetahui teman temannya yang tidak ingat dengan mantan pacar pertamanya itu... dan dia juga sepertinya belum tau jati dirinya yang sekarang' balas naruto

'ohh jadi begitu? Kukira kau tengah memikirkan perempuan lain di pikiranmu itu... sepertinya aku salah paham... soal issei nanti kiba yang urus... aku sudah memberitau rencananya ke dia...' balas akeno

'ohh begitu? Terima kasih' balas naruto, namun... ia tidak menerima lagi balasan dari kertas itu

Sementara kedua dari mereka asik main surat suratan (ayo ngaku siapa yang pernah ngelakuin ini :3), guru mereka yang tadi sempat pergi keluar sekarang sudah masuk

"baiklah anak anak... sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru... ayo masuklah" kata sensei mereka itu

Tiba tiba... pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat...

Dari pintu itu... masuk seorang bishoujo cantik yang rambutnya di kepang dua kedepan dengan mata merah menyala sementara mata kirinya tertutup oleh rambut

'siapa gadis ini... aku merasakan aura tak masuk akal berasal darinya...' pikir naruto dalam hatinya

" **kau benar naruto-kun... aku juga sangat asing dengan aura yang dikeluarkan gadis itu..." jawab kurama dibalas dengan anggukan naruto dan para bijuu**

'jadi kalian juga tidak mengetahui nya...? huh... merepotkan..' pikir naruto

"perkenalkan... namaku adalah Tokisaki Kurumi... yoroshiku minna-san..." kata gadis itu yang sudah teridentifikasi bernama Tokisaki kurumi

'Tokisaki kurumi? Nama yang menarik' pikir naruto dengan tatapan menarik nya

'gadis ini akan dipastikan merebut naruto-kun ku! Aku harus mengambil nya sekarang!' pikir rias dan akeno bersamaan dengan sedikit amarah (:3)

"baiklah kurumi-san... tolong duduk di samping naruto-san... Naruto-san.. tolong angkat tanganmu..." kata senseinya itu, naruto pun mengangkat tangannya dan sempat mengagetkan kurumi sebentar

'jadi ini laki laki yang auranya sangat kuat itu? Dia sangat menarik...' pikir kurumi dan berjalan kearah bangku di samping naruto yang kosong, sementara naruto kini bergetar sebentar ntah apa alasannya

'kenapa aku merasakan bahwa seseorang akan mengincar ku sebagai targetnya dan 2 orang yang lain ingin memakanku sangat buas...' pikir naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang. Setelah itu... beberapa menit kemudian... bel istirahat berbunyi..

"baiklah anak anak... waktunya istirahat... ingat kerjakan pr dari pak guru... lusa dikumpulkan" kata guru mereka dan berhasil membuat kaget 95 persen orang yang berada di kelas itu, yang santai hanya rias, akeno, naruto, dan kurumi.. (seingat saya... ndak ada hubungannya 95% dengan mereka berempat... mungkin saya akan mengganti nya dengan sebagian besar nanti :3)

"naruto-kun! Ayo kita makan bersama di tempat biasa!" kata akeno dengan nada riang

"baiklah akeno-chan" jawab naruto singkat dengan senyum

"aku ikut" kata rias tidak mau kalah dengan akeno

"ara ara~ karna aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sekolah ini... bagaimana aku ikut juga naruto-san?" tanya Kurumi

'perempuan ini.. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebut naruto-kun/-san' pikir akeno, rias dan kurumi dan sedang menatap naruto dengan pikiran lapar dan gairah

'ada apa dengan hawa yang terasa sangat meresahkan ini...' pikir naruto dan beberapa murid lain di dalam kelas ini

"baiklah kurumi-san... selesai makan siang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu sekolah kuoh ini" jawab naruto dengan senyum kecil, sementara rias dan akeno yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah kesal

"ayo kita makan!" kata naruto dengan semangat

 _Issei POV_

'sekarang waktu istirahat... apakah aku harus kekantin membeli makan dulu? Aku lupa dengan bento (bekal) ku di rumah' pikir issei mendesah kesal

"kyaaaaaa~ kiba-kun datang ke kelas kita~ apakah dia akan menembakku?" tanya salah satu siswi kelas itu

"tidak itu adalah aku yang akan ditembaknya!" "aku!" "aku!" jawab siswi tidak mau kalah, sementara laki laki yang berada di dalam kelas mempunyai pikiran yang sama dalam diri mereka

'terkutuk kalian para pria tampan!' pikir seluruh murid di kelas itu.

 _Di taman sekolah_

Naruto yang sedang makan sushinya itu tiba tiba kaget dan sempat menjatuhkan sushi nya, namun dia tangkap lagi dengan sumpitnya

'apa apaan ini... aku merasakan bahwa beberapa species manusia laki laki tengah mengutukku untuk hal yang tidak jelas...' pikir naruto

"ada apa naruto-kun? Tidak bisa makan sendiri? Sini aku suapi.. ahhh~" kata kurumi sambil mengambil sushi di sumpit naruto dengan sumpitnya sendiri sambil membawanya kedepan mulut naruto, naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang ini di kagetkan lagi dengan beberapa aura tekanan yang membuatnya sedikit takut

'a...apa apaan ini...' pikir naruto sedikit takut

"a..ahhh~" jawab naruto yang sekarang mulutnya sedang dimasukkan sushi dari sumpit kurumi. Kurumi yang telah berhasil melakukannya tersenyum karna telah memasukkan 1 poin dalam love tentang kemajuan mendapat naruto, sementara 2 orang yang lain tengah menundukkan kepala dengan kesal

 _Kembali ke issei!_

"apakah hyoudou issei ada? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar" tanya kiba dengan nada biasanya yang mampu meluluhkan hati perempuan, dan issei dengan cepat berdiri di depan kiba

"ada apa kiba?" tanya issei

"datanglah ke gedung sekolah lama di belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, buchou memanggil mu.." bisik kiba, sementara issei yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit kaget

'apakah dia sudah mengetahui hal itu?' pikir issei dalam hatinya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya

"baiklah kiba" jawab issei singkat

 _Issei POV end! Naruto POV now!_

Setelah acara makan makan tadi, kini Naruto sedang menemani kurumi menjelajahi sekolahnya sambil menjelaskan tempat apa itu. Dan kini, Naruto sampai dilokasi terakhir penjelajahannya, yaitu gedung sekolah lama di belakang sekolah

"bangunan ini dulunya adalah sekolah lama sebelum gedung baru dibuat... sungguh keren kan? Bangunan itu sudah lama ditinggalkan tapi bentuk dan rupanya masih sama saat gedung itu digunakan, ajaib bukan?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit harga diri di dalam suaranya

"ufufufufu... tentu saja naruto-kun... aku sungguh takjub..." jawab kurumi

"ne, kurumi... sebenarnya apa dirimu ini? Apakah kau clone dari seseorang? Aku merasakan bahwa ada aura orang yang sama dengan mu disekitar sini..." tanya naruto curiga terhadap naruto, sementara kurumi yang mendengarnya hanya kaget dan tiba tiba perutnya sudah ditusuk oleh sebuah tangan

"ara ara~ ternyata kau memang orang yang menarik naruto-san... ternyata memang tidak bagus menggunakan clone demi mendapatkan seseorang... jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto-san? Melihat 'kurumi' palsu yang baik kini dibunuh oleh kurumi yang asli sebenarnya sangat jahat?" tanya kurumi yang sekarang berwujud rambut twintail dan memperlihatkan matanya yang tadi ditutupi rambut yang ternyata berwarna emas dan mengeluarkan angka angka romawi sehingga membuat mata kurumi itu menjadi seperti jam 'mata' (:v) dan memakai baju gothic lolita berwarna merah dengan pita hitam

"jadi benar ya? Kau ini merepotkan... bagaimana kalau kita berdua bertarung? Yang menang harus menuruti permintaan orang yang menang, bagaimana?" tanya naruto

"kau ini benar benar tidak sabar naruto-san, baiklah aku setuju..." jawab kurumi

"kalau gitu sudah diputuskan.." jawab naruto sambil membentuk handseal dan tiba tiba disekitar mereka dan bahkan sekolah mereka sekarang seperti terlapisi oleh pelindung tipis berwarna ungu dan membuat orang yang didalamnya kecuali naruto dan kurumi seperti sedang terkurung dalam waktu yang di pause

"mari kita mulai..." kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan EMS nya dan membentuk handseal saat melihat itu, kurumi menjadi siaga

 **Katon : goka mekkyaku!** Teriak naruto dan dari mulutnya keluar api yang sangat besar dan menuju kearah kurumi

Sementara kurumi yang tengah kaget sebentar dengan cepat mengeluarkan jurus andalanannya,

 **Zafkiel!** Tiba tiba dari belakang kurumi muncul sebuah jam besar dan api yang tadi menuju kearah kurumi tiba tiba berhenti seolah olah tidak pernah ada

"ufufufufufufu... kau memang menarik naruto-san... aku sampai mengeluarkan zafkiel ku untuk melawan mu" jawab kurumi yang mencoba menenangkan diri

"oh begitu? Aku tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi... tapi... bagaimana kalau ini?" jawab naruto yang mata nya tiba tiba menyala terang

 **Amaterasu** , tiba tiba dari mata kiri naruto muncul api hitam abadi khas klan uchiha itu (saya ndak begitu hafal jurus kurumi, jadi saya membuatnya mengatakan zafkiel jika ingin mengeluarkan jurusnya)

 **Zafkiel!** , teriak kurumi yang mendapati api hitam yang dikeluarkan naruto tiba tiba berada ditubuhnya, tetapi api hitam itu tidak berhenti sehingga membuat kurumi teriak kesakitan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PANAS! SAKIT!" teriak kurumi yang kaget

 **Amaterasu, dispel!** , tiba tiba api hitam yang tadi berada ditubuh kurumi hilang sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh kurumi yang sexy dan aduhai itu

"jadi bagaimana? Mau menyerah?" tanya naruto kepada kurumi yang sedang kelelahan itu dan membuat pose sexy (ndak akan ada lemon untuk chapter ini...)

"ba..baiklah aku akan menyerah naruto-san... ja...jadi apa permintaan mu saat ini?" tanya kurumi sedikit takut dengan permintaan yang akan diucapkan oleh naruto

"hmmm... pertama... panggil aku dengan suffix –sama (:3) kedua, tetaplah berada disisiku, dan yang ketiga... aku ingin menandaimu sebagai mate ku... sehingga tidak ada lagi yang akan bisa memaksamu melakukan hal ini itu kecuali aku, **mengerti?** " tanya naruto dengan nada sedikit menenkan di akhirnya

"ba...baiklah... na..naruto...sama..." jawab kurumi sedikit takut

"yosh, masalah pertama selesai dan sekarang aku akan menandaimu sebagai mate ku... bersiap **lah** " kata naruto sambil menekan suaranya yang menakutkan bagi kurumi, namun hal yang berikutnya membuat kaget kurumi, Naruto mencium nya dengan penuh gairah dan membuat tubuhnya seperti mendapat kelahiran baru... dan bentuk seperti EMS naruto muncul diatas oppai nya (kaguya juga punya, karena dia sudah ditandai mate sama naruto saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim)

"mmmppppphhhh..." suara dari kurumi yang bibirnya sedang dicium dengan liar oleh naruto, beberapa menit mereka seperti itu, kini naruto tersenyum kepada kurumi

" terima kasih karena telah menyutujui nya kurumi-chan" kata naruto sambil tersenyum kepada kurumi, sementara kurumi yang melihat itu hanya menangis dan memeluk naruto

"hey hey... ada apa kurumi?" tanya naruto sedikit khawatir

"tolong... biarlah aku melakukan ini sebentar naruto-sama..." jawab kurumi sambil mengerluarkan suara seperti habis menangis

"baiklah" jawab naruto dengan santai, sementara membentuk handseal dengan salah satu tangannya dan tiba tiba kurumi telah memakai pakaian seragam kuoh academy

"ayo masuk kelas kurumi-chan" kata naruto sambil membentuk handseal dan membuat kekkai tadi hilang

"ha'i naruto-sam-

"panggil itu saat kita berdua saja ya... kalau di dengar oleh orang lain... mereka akan mengira aku merubah perempuan cantik menjadi budaknya" jawab naruto sedikit malu

"ha'i naruto-kun.." jawab kurumi

"nah begitu lebih baik! Hahahahahaha!" ketawa naruto yang sudah jarang diperlihatkannya

'suara ketawa naruto-sama sangat indah... aku ingin berada disisinya selamanya... terima kasih kepada dewa pertaruhan' pikir kurumi sambil mengeluarkan pose berdoa

 _Sementara di GODS realm!_

Dewa taruhan yang tadi mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cemberut, kini menjadi semangat mengerjakan pekerjaan disertai senyuman lagi!

"aku berterima kasih padamu wahai mortal... hanya kaulah yang masih mengingat ku hingga saat ini..." kata dewa taruhan yang sedang mengeluarkan anime tears saking terharunya

 _Kembali lagi ke bumi_

Setelah beberapa jam membahas tentang pelajaran yang membosankan, kini bel pulang telah dibunyikan tanda kemerdekaan bagi beberapa murid di akademi kuoh

"ingat kerjakan pr nya ya anak anak, jangan lupakan hal itu karna itu akan mempengaruhi mu nantinya" kata guru dari kelas Naruto

"ha'i sensei!" jawab murid dengan semangat karna dapat tidur dirumah mereka

Sementara itu, sekarang tinggal naruto, akeno, rias, dan kurumi yang tinggal di ruangan itu

"kurumi.. kenapa kau masih disini... apakah kau tidak pulang?" tanya rias kepada kurumi

"tidak, aku diajak oleh naruto-sam- naruto-kun untuk mengikuti klub kalian... ORC kalau tidak salah?" tanya kurumi

"naruto! Kenapa kau membiarkan gadis ini mengikuti klub kita!?" tanya rias

"tidak apa apa kan? Kita harus wajib memasuki klub saat masuk sekolah ini... lagipula aku sudah menandatangani dokumennya" jawab naruto sambil memperlihatkan ijin masuk klub milik kurumi

"naruto! Apakah kau sedang dikendalikan nya!? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengurus orang lain semenjak hari itu" tanya akeno sedikit kawatir dan curiga terhadap kurumi

"maa maa... apa aku memang sejahat itu akeno-chan? Aku mungkin tidak peduli tapi aku sangat memperhatikan sekitar ku... kau ingat itu kan akeno-chan?" tanya naruto

"iya sih tapi-

"tidak ada tapi tapian akeno-chan... kini kurumi sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari klub kita... selamat datang ke ORC kurumi..." kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"arigato naruto-kun... " jawab kurumi sedikit malu malu

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sangat aku meninggalkan mereka sebentar tadi!?' pikir akeno dan rias secara bersamaan

"ayo kita ke klub sekarang rias... bukankah kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada 'pawn' (pion) mu?" tanya naruto

"ahh! Aku hampir lupa... ayo kita pergi akeno" kata rias

"ha'i buchou" jawab akeno dengan nada biasanya

"kita juga kurumi-chan, tolong tahan rasanya ya" sambil mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan suffix nya itu

"baiklah naruto-sama" jawab kurumi juga mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan suffix naruto

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

 _DI TEMPAT PERTEMUAN ORC_

Setelah berada di ruangan itu, Rias memberitau kepada issei yang sedang menunggu di ORC tentang keberadaannya dan apa dia sekarang sambil menjukkan sayap iblisnya

 **(SKIP SKIP~ INI SUDAH ADA DI CANONNYA)**

Setelah dijelaskan tentang iblis dan kekuatannya, issei sekarang sedang memiliki perasaan kagum namun hal lain dia juga sedih karna mendapati pacar pertamanya itu ternyata adalah malaikat jatuh

"jadi yuuma-chan adalah salah satu dari malaikat jatuh.." kata issei dengan nada sedih

"begitulah, orang yang menolong mu saat itu adalah Naruto disana, dialah yang menghabisi malaikat jatuh itu dan membawa mu kepadaku" jawab rias

"begitu ya... terima kasih naruto-senpai!" jawab issei dengan penuh semangat

"tidak...tidak apa apa... aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan kemarin jadi aku bisa menolongmu... ya walau sedikit telat.." jawab naruto dengan agak malu malu karena jarang di puji oleh orang lain di dunia ini kecuali mantan okaa-san dan tou-sannya

"begitu ya... tetapi aku dapat hidup kembali karena mu juga naruto-senpai jadi aku akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti" jawab issei

"hmm... bagaimana kalau begini... kalau kau bisa mengeluarkan sacred gear mu, itu aku anggap sebagai pembalasan mu" jawab naruto kepada issei

"ta..tapi bagaimana caranya naruto-senpai?" tanya issei

"begini... bayangkan kau adalah character anime yang paling kau sukai dan kau sedang melakukan pose saat dia melakukan serangan terkuatnya, bisakah kau melakukan itu?' tanya naruto

"Tentu saja naruto-senpai!" jawab issei yang kini sekarang sedang membuat pose goku yang sedang mengeluarkan kamehameha... tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi

"ayo coba lagi" jawab naruto

"baiklah!" jawab issei, dan melakukan pose itu sekali lagi, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya telah mengagetkan issei, di tangan kirinya kini terdapat sarung seperti gauntlet merah dan terdapat orb di tempat telapak atas naruto berwarna hijau

"a..apa ini?" tanya issei

"itu adalah sacred gear... jika aku tidak salah namanya adalah boosted gear, sacred gear itu menyimpan jiwa heavenly dragon Ddraig dan mempunyai kekuatan menambah 2 kali kekuatan" jawab rias

"ja..jadi begitu ya... ternyata aku punya hal hebat juga di dalam diriku.." kata issei yang pingsan karna mengeluarkan kekuatannya pertama kali

"hah... naruto-kun.. tolong kau bawa dia..." kata rias

"hah... merepotkan" jawab naruto

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Dengan kilatan hitam, naruto hilang dari ORC dan muncul di kamar issei dan menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya dan langsung kembali ke ORC yang hanya ada kurumi disana

"apa yang terjadi kurumi? Kemana semua orang?" tanya naruto

"Mereka sudah pulang naruto-sama... dan aku punya pertanyaan... bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu?" tanya kurumi

"boleh sih..." kata naruto

"Arigatou naruto-sama!" jawab kurumi dengan semangat

Tapi naruto lupa kalau dia tak sendiri di rumah, sementara orang yang menunggunya kini dalam perasaan cemas

* * *

 **AND CUT! GIMANA? 3100 WORDS? HAHAHAHA... MUNGKIN ADA YANG NGANGGAP CHAPTER INI AGAK GAJE KARENA TIBA TIBA MUNCUL KURUMI YA? HAHAHAHAHA! AND SEKARANG TOLONG REVIEWNYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOSH! ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS MINNA! KINI AUTHOR GAJE INI KEMBALI HADIR DENGAN CHAPTER TERBARUNYA! MAAF DENGAN UP TP DATE YANG CUKUP LAMA DIKARENAKAN AUTHOR SEMPET SAKIT HARI UNTUK PEMBALESAN REVIEWSNYA :**

 **NARUTOLOVER : NANTI BIJUU BIJUU KELUAR KOK, TAPI CUMA TUBUHNYA AJA, BIAR MEREKA BISA NGELIHAT KEADAAN LUAR, SOALNYA KALAU SAYA JADI BIJUU NYA, SAYA MUNGKIN AKAN MERONTA MEMINTA NARUTO AGAR MEMBIARKANKU KELUAR, KALAU SOAL END NYA SIH... GA TAU JUGA.. SOALNYA LN NYA HS DXD BELUM TAMAT... TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN HAPPY ENDING**

 **NAMIKAZE ANWAR : HAHAHA! TENANG SAJA ANWAR-KUN! SAYA ADALAH AUTHOR NEWBIE YANG LIHAI DENGAN HAL HAL SEPERTI INI! MALAHAN SAYA BERENCANA MENAMBAH HAREMNYA JIKA BISA.. :3**

 **ARAFIM : TRIMS SARANNYA! SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA MEMASUKKAN ROSWEISSE**

 **SASOFI : SANTAI SAJA SASOFI-SAN... SAYA BERENCANA MENGURANGI LEMONNYA... SOAL JALUR CERITANYA SAYA AKAN TAMBAH ACTIONNYA MENGIKUTI ALUR CERITANYA HS DXD**

 **RIKI RYUGASAKI : SANTAI AJA... MUNGKIN SEHABIS PUASA YA... AGAR TIDAK MENGANGGU IMAN ORANG BERPUASA... SAYA HANYA AKAN MENAMBAH ACTIONNYA UNTUK BULAN INI**

 **DAEYAT : INI KURUMI DARI DATE A LIVE**

 **GIN KAZAMI : SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP SIP! THANK YOU MY BROTHER! SAYA MEMANG BERENCANA MENAMBAH KUSHINA, KALAU SOAL TSUNADE SAYA MASIH NIATNYA SETENGAH SAJA.. SOALNYA GA TERLALU TERTARIK...**

 **RAVEN : HMMM... KATEREA? GA COCOK... KALAU LE FAY? MUNGKIN...**

 **OKAY! ITULAH PEMBALASAN REVIEWSNYA DAN LIST HAREM NARUTO! :**

 **ALL BIJUU**

 **KAGUYA O.**

 **KURUMI T.**

 **AKENO H.**

 **RIAS G.**

 **KUROKA**

 **KONEKO T.**

 **KUSHINA U.**

 **ROSSWEISE**

 **KAGURA ( DARI GINTAMA MOVIE 2, SOALNYA KAGURANYA MANTEP (Y))**

 **SHURI H.**

 **TOHKA Y.**

 **SERAFALL L.**

 **OH! DAN APA ADA YANG BINGUNG KENAPA SAYA MEMBUAT BANYAK PEREMPUAN DALAM HAREM NARUTO? SOALNYA DI CHAPTER DEPAN, SAYA MEMBUAT CERITA YANG NARUTO MEMINTA BANTUAN KEPADA SARZECH, NAMUN, SARSZECH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI EVIL PEACE KEPADA NARUTO. SEHINGGA NARUTO MENGELUARKAN KEKUATANNYA KEPADA SARZECH DAN AJUKA AGAR DIA MENDAPATKAN DOUBLE EVIL PEACE! APA MAKSUD DARI DOUBLE? ITU BERARTI ADA SATU KING! TAPI QUEEN, KNIGHT, ROOK, PAWN, AND BISHOP NYA DI GANDAKAN! DUH ! SAYA SUDAH MEMBERITAU SATU RAHASIA! TAPI TAK APALAH JADI ADA RUANG UNTUK BANYAK PEREMPUAN DALAM HAREM NARUTO... KALAU ADA YANG BERTANYA APAKAH BIJUU MASUK KEDALAM EVIL PEACE NYA... SAYA HARUS MENGATAKAN TIDAK, MENGAPA? KARNA, ORANG YANG TIDAK TAU MENAU KEKUATAN BIJUU PASTI SUDAH HANCUR SEKARANG... YA KECUALI MADARA AND HASHIRAMA UNTUK MORTALS... CUKUP BABIBU NYA! MENUJU DISCLAIMER!**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND HS DXD BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! JIKA MEREKA ADALAH PUNYA SAYA, MUNGKIN ISSEI DAN NARUTO MENDAPAT KONFLIK DIANTARA MEREKA SO READ THE STORIES WELL AND GIVE THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **PEACE!**

Kini, di apartemen Naruto... sedang terjadi persaingan antara Kaguya dengan kurumi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas menurut naruto... Naruto sedang mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam

 _ **FLASHBACK!**_

Kini naruto yang sedang menunggu kurumi menyiapkan diri untuk jurus hiraishinnya karna jurusnya itu memang membuat orang yang pertama kali menggunakannya pusing, sakit perut, mual (:v) dikarenakan menggunakan kecepatan bermili second cepatnya.

"Baiklah... aku siap Naruto-sama..." kata kurumi sedikit lemas

"Pertamanya sih memang begitu... tapi kalau sudah terbiasa tidak akan terjadi apa apa kok... " jawab Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan 'mate' barunya itu

"ja..jadi begitu ya... baiklah ayo kita pergi.." jawab Kurumi sedikit lemas

"baiklah! Ini dia!" dan dengan itu, Naruto dan kurumi hilang dalam kilatan hitam dan dengan cepat tiba di depan pintu apartemen Naruto

"bagaimana Kurumi-chan...? apakah masih pusing?" tanya naruto sedikit cemas

"masih sedikit pusing sih... tapi tidak apa apa kok naruto-sama..." jawab kurumi

Saat naruto memvuka pintu, dia dikagetkan dengan kaguya yang hanya memakai apron di tubuhnya

"Okaeri Anata!" kata kaguya sambil lari dan dengan cepat memeluk naruto

" T..tadaima tsuma... ta..tapi apa apaan pakaianmu itu?" tanya naruto kepada future matenya itu...

"Hehehe~ tidak ada apa apa kok... aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja... emangnya kenapa anata?" tanya kaguya

"tidak ada apa apa... ITU sangat cocok untuk mu, tsuma" jawab naruto dengan pose nice guy

"a...anata? t...tsuma? (^/^?)" tanya kurumi yang hampir pingsan karena panggilan yang diberikan kepada Kedua Ootsutsuki itu

"anata... siapa perempuan ini..." tanya kaguya dengan nada sedikit seram

"t..tidak ... di..dia ini-

"aku juga bertanya hal yang sama kuso-onna... apa apaan dengan panggilan yang kau berikan kepada naruto-sama itu?" tanya kurumi sedikit seram

"makanya... de..dengarkan dul-

"Apa kau panggil aku tadi? Bi*ch!?" tanya kaguya dengan teriakkan

"Apa? Ingin kuulangi? Aku memanggil mu k-u-s-o-o-n-na" kata kurumi dengan nada menantang

"A...apa!?" teriak kaguya

"Dasar kau bi-

"makanya tolong dengarkan aku!" teriak naruto yang sontak membuat kedua perempuan itu terdiam...

"begini kaguya... perkenalkan dia kurumi tokisaki... dia kutandai sebagai mate tadi..." kata naruto

"dan kurumi, perkenalkan ini kaguya ootsutsuki... dia future mate ku juga.." kata naruto

" **salam kenal... kaguya-san/kurumi-san** " kata kedua perempuan itu berjabat tangan dengan keras dan mengeluarkan KI mereka

"jadi begitulah... kuharap kerja samanya dari kalian berdua ya" kata naruto

"ha'i anata/naruto-sama" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan dan langsung menatap satu sama lain seolah mengatakan 'aku yang duluan menyapanya'

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Kini kembali ke present day, sekarang naruto tengah menunggu makanan yang dipersiapkan oleh 2 future mate nya yang hanya memakai apron dan membuat darah naruto memanas

"ini sarapannya anata/naruto-sama, tolong cicipi..." ucap kedua nya dan membuat naruto sedikit bingung

"baiklah! Itadakimasu!" kata naruto dengan sedikit bersemangat

"yang mana lebih enak!? Anata/naruto-sama!?" tanya kedua mate naruto itu

"dua duanya enak!" jawab naruto, sementara 2 kedua mate naruto yang mendengarnya agak merasa sedikit kecewa jadinya tapi senang kembali karna makanannya dibilang enak (coeg~ enak banget naruto :v)

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, naruto pamit kepada Kaguya untuk pergi ke sekolahnya Tapi tidak lupa juga kaguya memberi ciuman sampai jumpa kepada naruto

"hati hati saat berada di sekolah ya anata" kata kaguya

"ha'i ha'i ... arigatou tsuma..." jawab naruto dengan nada lemas

"kurumi-san... tolong awasi naruto saat berada di kelasnya ya" kata kaguya

"ha'i kaguya-san..." jawab kurumi ke mantan dewi kelinci itu

"oi kuru-chan, cepatlah... segelnya sudah siap!" teriak naruto kepada kurumi

"ha'i naruto-sama!" jawab kurumi dengan nada bersemangat

" kami pergi dulu!" kata kurumi dan naruto secara hampir bersamaan

"hati hati ya~" jawab kaguya yang hanya dibalas dengan kilatan hitam

"mou~ anata-kun suka pergi saat aku ingin mengakhiri kalimat ku... tak apalah" kata mantan dewi kelinci yang imut itu

"aku buatkan apa ya saat dia pulang~" kata kaguya sambil memikirkan makanan enak

 _KUOH ACADEMY_

Setelah berteleport Ke ORC... Naruto dan kurumi sekarang sedang bergegas pergi ke bagian utama sekolah dan masuk ke kelas mereka... beberapa menit berlalu dan naruto tidak melakukan apa apa akhirnya guru mereka datang sambil membawa hasil dari UTS kemarin

 **(SKIP AJA BAGIAN SEKOLAHNYA YA.. KARNA TIDAK ADA HAL YANG MENARIK TERJADI DISANA :3)**

Saat tiba di depan pintu masuk ORC.. naruto dan kurumi di kagetkan oleh issei yang membuka pintu dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar ORC

"oi buchou, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya naruto kepada Rias yang masih kaget akan apa yang issei lakukan

"begini.."

 _FLASHBACK!_

Kini issei seperti kelelahan dan siap membanjiri rias dengan pertanyaan

"ada apa issei?" tanya rias kepada pemuda berambbut coklat jabrik itu

"buchou... maukah kau bersamaku menolong asia dari para malaikat jatuh itu...?" tanya issei sedikit lemah

"hahhh... memangnya di mana lokasinya.." tanya rias sedikit kewelahan

"di gereja tua sekitar kota kuoh..."jawab issei

 _Plaaaaaakkkkkkkk!_

"berapa kali sudah ku katakan issei! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau gereja adalah tempat haram bagi para iblis!?" kata rias dengan sedikit teriakkan

"tapi buchou! Jika kita tidak menolong asia... asia pasti aka-

" lebih baik kau lupakan saja gadis bernama asia itu... manusia yang sacred gear nya diambil pasti akan mati" kata rias dengan nada kewelahan menanggapi pawnnya itu

"kau sungguh kejam buchou!" teriak issei kemudian berlari ke arah pintu keluar

 _END FLASHBACK!_

"Jadi begitu ya..." kata naruto

"ya, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto-kun" tanya rias kepada naruto

"apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja seperti yang orang lain lakukan... tidak peduli.." jawab naruto dengan singkat, padat, dan ga jelas :3

"begitu ya..." kata rias

"ya begitulah... aku tidak mau melakukan hal repot lagi.. terlalu sibuk..." jawab naruto

"sibuk? Sibuk ngapain?" tanya rias kepada naruto

'sibuk ngefap sama mantan dewi kelinci, para bijuu, dan roh pengatur waktu...' gumam naruto

"tidak ada... hanya saja aku ingin tidur dan tidak melakukan hal hal repot lainnya" jawab naruto singkat

"begitu ya? Baiklah... dengan ini kalian semua bubar! Kecuali kau akeno" kata rias

"ha'i buchou~" kata akeno dengan nada khasnya itu

Saat mereka keluar dari ORC, naruto, kiba dan koneko berpisah disana... kecuali kurumi yang selalu ikut naruto

" jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto-sama?" tanya kurumi dengan sedikit nada bingung

"hmm aku ingin mengajak jalan jalan shinju sekarang" jawab naruto

 **Kuchiyose no jutsu**

Setelah asap akibat jursu pemanggil itu, dari situ muncul serigala kecil yang bulunya berwarna putih dan matanya yang berwarna merah

"ayo kita pergi jalan jalan shinju-chan" kata naruto

" **ayo!** " jawab shinju yang sekarang berbentuk serigala kecil berbulu putih, bermata merah, berekor sepuluh yang sekarang masuk kedalam kerah baju naruto dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat

"kurumi, kau pulanglah duluan.. bilanglah pada kaguya kalau aku ingin membawwa shinju-chan jalan jalan sekarang" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

"ha'i naruto-sama.." jawab kurumi yang terpesona melihat senyuman naruto dan laangsung pergi ke rumah dengan bentuk apartemen yang naruto beru beli agar haremnya dapat tidur tanpa harus berdesakan

" jadi, bagimana kita mengawali jalan jalan kita shinju-chan?" tanya naruto kepada shinju dengan senyuman

" **bagaimana beli es krim rasa vanilla, lalu makan hamburger atau pizza, lalu untuk mengakhirinya makan creepe sambil menyaksikan sunset?** " tanya shinju

"ide yang bagus shinju-chan! Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi beli ice cream dulu!" kata naruto sambil tersenyum

Saat naruto dan shinju datang ke tempat jual ice cream ke sukaannya, disana mereka melihat gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam dan telinga kucing dan dari arah tulang pantatnya seperti muncul 2 ekor kucing dan memakai kimono berwarna hitam, dia kelihatan sangat senang saat dia menyantap ice creamnya

"mmmmm~ es krim memang enak saat kita dalam keadaan bingung seperti ini~ enak sekali nyaa~" kata gadis itu dengan mengeluarkan ' nyaa' diakhir baris seperti layaknya kucing asli (pasti sudah ada yang bisa nebak kan?)

'hmm... kalau dipikir pikir gadis ini mirip dengan koneko... apakah dia adalah saudara koneko? Sebaiknya langsung tanya saja.' Pikir naruto

"hello lady, apa yang gadis cantik sepertmu lakukan sendiri disini?" tanya naruto dengan nada gombal dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu

"hmm~? Nyahahahaha~ aku sedang memakan es krim sambil menghilangkan stress ku... namaku adalah kuroka... bagaimana dengamu pria tamvan~?" tanya gadis cantik itu yang sudah dikenal sebagai kuroka

"Naruto ootsutsuki at your service (wink)" jawab naruto dengan senyum

"nyahahahaha~ kau sungguh lucu naruto-kun... dan juga kau berbau seperti serigala,rubah,kucing,rakun,kura kura? Gorilla,siput,kumbang, kuda, banteng? Ada apa dengan berbagai macam bau hewan dalam tubuhmu itu naruto-kun? Kau sungguh orang aneh nyahahaha~" kata kuroka

"tidak ada apa apa kok... oh ya... maukah kau temani aku pergi jalan jalan sore ini?" tanya naruto kepada kuroka

"boleh saja kok naruto-nyaaan~" jawab kuroka

"hahaha... kau lucu juga kuroka-chan.." kata naruto sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat kuroka memerah

"t..thanks naruto-kun..." jawab kuroka dengan sedikit malu malu

Jalan jalan sore yang tadi agak membosankan manurut naruto, kini menjadi menarik dengan adanya kuroka yang menemani nya, dan tibalah sunset yang menjadi tujuan akhir jalan jalan naruto dan makan creepe bersama kuroka dan shinju yang berada di animal formnya

"terima kasih naruto-kun... aku mendapat kesenangan sore ini" kata kuroka

" tidak apa apa kok kuroka, malah aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu... akulah yang memintamu untuk ikut dengan ku tadi" jawab naruto kepada kuroka

Saat mereka asik mengobrol, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa disekitar mereka sekarang sudah berada 30 orang yang seperti sedang mengincar kuroka

" cih... jalang itu sudah memiliki pacar ternyata.. tidak apa sekalian saja kita bunuh pacarnya" kata salah seorang dari 30 orang itu

Dan dari semak semak itu, keluar lah 30 orang yang sudah mengincar kuroka dan dengan sigap mengeluarkan katanya

"kuroka! Kau ditahan karena tuduhan membunuh majikanmu sendiri! Kalau kau melawan maka tidak ada option lain selain membunuh mu bersama dengan pacarmu itu!" kata salah seorang pembunuh itu

"aku tidak mau ikut dengan kalian semua dasar penjahat! Kalian tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan kepada para budaknya termasuk aku!" teriak kuroka

" dasar kucing tidak tau malu! Baiklah, aku akan membunuh kau bersama pacarmu sekarang! Bersiaplah!"

"naruto-kun! Menjauhlah!" teriak kuroka kepada naruto

" tidak apa apa kuroka-chan, mungkin kaulah yang harus menjauh sekarang, dan untuk kalian semua... aku tidak tau apa apa soal dan majikan atau budak yang kalian bicarakan itu, tetapi harusnya dia harus menjaga keluarganya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini" kata naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah para pembunuh itu

"tch... sombong juga kau bocah!" teriak pembunuh itu yang segera berlari kearah naruto sambil melepas sarung pedangnya itu

"akulah yang harusnya bilang begitu pak tua.." kata naruto sambil membentuk rasengan campuran elemen magma dan melemparnya ke arah para pembunuh itu dan saat sampai di situ, rasengan itu langsung meledak dan menghancurkan apa pun yang berada di sekitarnya yang berhasil membunuh seluruh peembunuh itu tak bersisa dan membuat area disekitar situ hancur berantakan

"yare yare... harusnya aku mengecilkan saja daya ledakannya tadi" omel naruto

"a...apa itu tadi naruto-kun..?" tanya kuroka dengan sedikit takut

"hmm? Jurus itu si sebut rasengan... jurus ciptaan ayah ku dan aku telah menyempurnakannya" jawab naruto singkat

"jadi hal yang kau sebut rasengan itu dapat menghancurkan apapun dalam jangkauannya.. begitu?" tanya kuroka sedikit tertarik

"begitulah... dan kuroka-chan aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.." kata naruto dengan nada serius

"a...apa itu naruto-nyaan?" jawab kuroka dengan sedikit takut

"maukah kau menjadi mate ku dan mengabdi padaku seumur hidupmu...?" tanya naruto kepada kuroka yang takut akan di tolak oleh kuroka

"jadi hanya itu? Nyahahahaha~ kau betul betul menarik naruto-nyan~ atau aku harus memanggil mu naru-koi sekarang?" kata kuroka

"jadi itu adalah ,ya?" tanya naruto sementara kuroka hanya mengangguk

"terima kasih kuroka! Mmmpppphhhhh!" kata naruto kaget karna dia tiba tiba dicium oleh kuroka dan membuat kuroka sudah ditandai sebagai mate naruto

"itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku..." kata kuroka sedikit malu malu

" **oi gadis kucing! Jangan kau tiba tiba mencium naruto-kun di hadapan ku! Tau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!** " teriak shinju yang masih dalam wujud hewannya

"hmm? Siapa yang berbicara tadi?" kata kuroka

" **berani sekali kau mengacuhkan ku sang ten tails! Apakah kau ingin mati hah!?** " teriak shinju

"ohh... jadi itu kau ya wolf-chan" kata kuroka namun serigala putih tadi berubah menjadi gadis cantik dengan oppai besar yang menyaingi milik kuroka itu

" **jangan kau memanggil ku wolf-chan! Aku punya nama tau! Dan naruto-kun adalah milikku! Kau orang baru jangan tiba tiba mengambil hak orang lain!** " teriak shinju kepada kuroka

" ara~ kau marah nyaa~?" kata kuroka

" **tentu saaja!** " teriak shinjuu

"maaa maaa.. lebih baik kau pulang saja kerumahku dulu bersama shinju-chan... aku masih ada urusan" kata naruto

"urusan apa naruto-nyaaan~?" tanya kuroka

"urusan membereskan 'sampah'..." jawab naruto dengan senyum psikopat, sementara kedua mate di depannya itu tiba tiba menjadi horny melihat senyum sadis milik naruto

"kalau begitu kutinggalkan urusan itu padamu ya! Shinju-chan... tunjukkan jalannya" kata kuroka dengan sedikit nada memerintah

" **jangan sok sok memerintahku gadis kucing!"** jawab shinju yang langsung pergi bersama kuroka

"nah saatnya mengurusi bocah naga yang brengsek itu.." kata naruto dengan nada dingin dan bergegas pergi ke gereja tempat perempuan bernama asia itu melakukan ritual pelepasan sacred gear

 _GEREJA TEMPAT ASIA DITAHAN_

Saat naruto tiba disana, ia terkejut saat melihat issei berlutut tak berdaya melawan pendeta psikopat di depannya itu

"ugyayahahahahahahaha! Bagaimana dragon-kun~ sudah merasakan rasa sakit akibat terkena peluru cahaya milikku? Paasti sangat sakit bukan...? gyahahahahaha! Kau sangat lemah dragon kun!" kata pendeta gila dihadapan issei

"diam kau dasar gila!" teriak issei

"ugyahahahahahahaha!" sementara jawaban yang diterima issei adalah suara ketawa

"tak kusangka kau selemah ini issei... bagaimana kau mau melindungi buchou saat kau saja selemah ini... membosankan" kata naruto yang mengagetkan issei dan pendeta gila itu

"siapa kau hmm? Apa kah kau temannya dragon-kun? Mungkin aku harus mengetes mu dul-

 _Duaaarrrrrrrrrrr!_ Belum selesai pendeta itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah dihajar oleh naruto yang membuatnya teler seketika :v sungguh najis

"cepatlah kau keruang bawanah issei... aku merasakan aura gadis yang kau panggil asia dari sana" kata naruto ke issei yang langsung berlari ke ruang bawah tanah gereja tersebut. Dan saat sampai disana, issei dikejutkan dengan asia yang seperti di salib dan banyak malaikat jatuh disana

"percuma! Kau sudah telat! Dengan begini aku lah yang memiliki sacred gear heal ini ( maaf saya lupa nama sacred gearnya asia)" teriak raynare

"raynare! Dasar kau jalang! Kembalikan sacred gear asia sekarang!" teriak issei yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh raynare

"apakah kau bodoh? Manusia sacred gear yang sudah diambil nya akan mati!" kata raynare

"sudahlah raynare, mau berapa kali kau jelaskan pun bocah ini tak akan mengerti..." kata naruto yang muncul di samping issei dan membuat kaget seluruh malaikat jatuh termasuk raynare

"sudahlah... akan ku selesaikan pertarungan ini... **Enton : kagutsuchi** . setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya itu, dari tangan sasuke muncul pedang api hitam dan di tebas ke arah para malaikat jatuh yang langsung terbakar tak bersisa dan membuat salib yang mengikat asia jatuh

"asia!" teriak issei, saat issei hampir menangis... muncul rias dan akeno yang kemudian memaikan asia sacred gearnya dan menghidupkannya kembali menjadi iblis 'bishop'

"haaaah... merepotkan"

* * *

 **AND CUTTO! OH YA GUYS! KARNA INI NARUTO XCOVER DXD RASANYA TIDAK SERU KALAU NARUTO TIDAK MENDAPAT NAGA KARNA TEMA DXD ADALAH NAGA DAN IBLIS JADI SAYA INGIN MEMASUKKAN FEMALE ACNOLOGIA KE DALAM NARUTO! KALAU RUPA FEM ACNOLOGIA BISA KAMU LIAT SHIBUYA RIN! DAN KALAU ADA YANG MASIH NGERASA CHAPTER INI GAJE NANTI AKAN SAYA BAGAIMANA? MINTA REVIEWS NYA YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOSH! HELLO MINNA! KETEMU LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR GAJE YANG SEMPAT SAKIT DAN TIDAK BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA~ OHH YA SAYA BINGUNG KENAPA MINNA-SAN MENGIRA NARUTO SEBAGAI SASUKE HANYA KARNA DIA MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN ENTON NYA? HAHAHA~ YA SUDAHLAH GPP... IMOUTO SAYA JUGA PERTAMANYA MENGIRA BAHWA NARUTO SEBENARNYA ADALAH SASUKE.. YA ITU SEDIKIT LUCU JUGA MELIHAT ADIK SAYA CEMBERUT... SUDAHLAH TENTANG KATA KATA SISCON TAK MASUK AKAL INI! AO CEK HAREM LIST NARUTO!**

 **ALL BIJUU ; KAGUYA O. ; KURUMI T. ; KUROKA ; TOHKA Y ; KAGURA ; AKENO H ; RIAS G ; SHURI H ; KUSHINA U ; FEMALE ACNOLOGIA~! YANG SAYA BERI NAMA RIN-CHAN~~~ w ; ROSWEISSE ; SERAFALL L. UNTUK KONEKO-CHAN DI HAPUS DULU YA! BIAR NDAK KEBANYAKAN NANTI BINGUNG LAGI :3**

 **OHH YA MINNA! SAYA INGIN MENGAJUKAN POLLING! SIAPA YANG SETUJU FEMALE SASUKE ATAU MIKOTO YANG MASUK KE DUNIA HS DXD? KALAU SCENARIONYA SAYA SUDAH BUAT KOK B-) DAN KALAU ADA YANG BERTANYA MENGAPA SAYA INGIN MEMASUKKAN MEREKA KE SINI? SIMPLE... BIAR ADA CHARA DARI NARUTO SELAIN KAGUYA DAN KUSHINA... BIAR MANTAP SEDIKIT GITU! OH YA UNTUK CHAPTER INI MENGISAHKAN TENTANG INSIDEN RAISER... MOHON MAAF YA SAYA HARUS SKIP SAMPAI SAAT PERTARUNGANNYA... BEDANYA YANG NYELAMATIN RIAS BUKAN ISSEI TAPI NARUTO... BAGAIMANA SETUJU KAN? JUJUR SAJA... SAYA TAK MENYUKAI SEASON 1 NYA KARNA KEBANYAKAN ECCHI NYA... ITULAH YANG MENYEBABKAN BANYAKNYA LEMON DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA... JADI MOHON BERSABAR YA!**

 **DISCLAIMER : KEDUANYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

 **PEACE!**

* * *

Setelah kekalahan yang dialami kelompok rias dalam rating game melawan raiser... kini seluruh anggota clan iblis beserta seluruh maou dan keluarga phenex telah hadir untuk menyaksikan pesta pertunangan rias dan raiser penerus clan iblis selanjutnya... namun sebuah rencana licik dari sarzech hampir dimulai sekarang

"jadi mana orang yang kau percaya dapat mengalahkan raiser itu, sarzech-sama?" tanya grayfia kepada sarzech

"ohh, tunggu saja grayfia... kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi.." jawab sarzech dengan santai

 **SHINRA TENSEI**

 _Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaarrrr!_

Setelah suara ledakan yang terdengar sedikit keras itu, kini tengah berdiri seorang bocah berambut hitam dan warna mata ruby serta memakai tuxedo hitam tengah berjalan ke arah riser dengan santainya

"oi sirzech! Mana orang yang akan ku lawan itu? Biar kuhancurkan dia" kata naruto dengan sedikit nada membunuh sambil mengeluarkan KI nya yang berhasil membuat orang orang yang berada disana ketakutan dan berdiri bersujud saking tidak kuatnya menahan KI milik naruto

"nah, itu dia datang (agaak telat :v)" kata sirzech dengan nada sedikit kecewa

"itulah orang yang akan kau lawan naruto, riser phenex, bagaimana?" tanya sirzech

"hmm? Baiklah..." jawab naruto

"jadi kau yang akan melawanku? Kau agak sombong juga" kata riser

"hmm... tidak juga" jawab naruto mengejek

"ayo kita bertarung saja!" teriak riser yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membakar habis naruto padahal dialah yang mau dibakar

"tentu" jawab naruto santai

"jika kalian berdua sudah selesai mari kita mulai, Grayfia tolong kau teleport 2 orang ini ke arena" perintah sirzech ke grayfia, sementara grayfia Cuma mengangguk dan meneleport mereka berdua ke arena mereka (sama kayak di canon)

'hmm... caranya meneleport orang sama seperti tensho milik mebui-san' pikir naruto dengan sedikit santai

"apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau takut mau dipanggang? Hahahahaha" ejek riser kepada naruto yang tetap menerima kata kata riser dengan lapang dada

"hooo jangan salah sangka, kau yang akan terpanggang sekarang" jawab naruto sedikit mengejek yang berhasil membuat riser marah

"awas kau..." kata riser geram

"kalian berdua siap?" tanya grayfia di balas anggukan mereka berdua

"mulai!" teriak grayfia, setelah suara itu, riser langsung memulai serangannya, dia membuat 2 buah bola api besar yang langsung digunakan buat menyerang naruto. Tetapi naruto seketika langsung membuat pertahanan dari **Mokuton** untuk melindungi dirinya

"hanya itu?" tanya naruto santai dan berhasil membuat riser geram dan mengeluarkan bola api lainnya yang lebih besar, sementara naruto hanya membuat sebuah rasengan.

"ayo kita adu, bola api mu yang besar itu atau bola angin ku yang kecil ini" kata naruto sedikit mengejek dan membuat riser tambah geram dan membesarkan bola apinya "jangan sombong kau manusia!" teriak riser yang geram terhadap naruto dan melemparkan bola apinya itu yang hanya dibalas oleh gerakan tangan kecil dan membuat rasengannya beradu dengan bola api riser dan BUM! Ledakkan dari rasengan dan bola api menghancurkan lapangan tempat mereka beradu sesuai dengan besarnya efek dari rasengan itu

"wow, aku tak menyangka efeknya akan seperti itu"

* * *

"a..apa yang terjadi..? kenapa naruto bisa santai sekali...?" kata rias sedikit kaget dan dibalas anggukan oleh anggota peeragenya

"dia bahkan tidak menghadapi riser dengan serius... sebenarnya berapa kekuatan yang dimilikinya..." kata akeno dengan sedikit kaget

"ara akeno? Kukira kau tau kekuatan naruto karna kau dan dia pernah tinggal bersama" kata rias kepada akeno dengan nada kaget lainnya

"itu dulu... sekarang sepertinya naruto telah mencapat level baru dari kekuatannya" kata akeno

"oy yakitori, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja ini, aku sudah ingin beristirahat" tanya naruto kepada riser dan berhasil membuat penonton kaget bukan kepalang

"akulah yang akan mengakhiri mu!" teriak riser sambil mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya yang berbentuk bola api raksasa, sementara naruto dengan santainya hanya memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya

"baiklah... ayo kita adu kekuatan kita" kata naruto santai sambil mengeluarkan EMS nya

"MATILAH!" teriak riser sambil melempar bola apinya, sementara naruto

 **Amaterasu**. Tiba tiba mucul api hitam yang menghabisi bola api raksasa itu dan tiba tiba muncul di badan riser dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan sontak membuat penonton kaget

"a...API MACAM APA INI! PANAS! PANAS! SAKIT!" teriak riser kesakitan

"minta ampunlah riser... kau sudah kalah..." kata naruto dengan nada dingin dan membuat riser kaget dan ketakutan

"ba...baik! ampun! Tolong hentikan panas ini!" teriak riser dan dibalas anggukan naruto yang segera menghentikan jurusnya

"Pemenangnya adalah Naruto Ootsutsuki" teriak grayfia dan berhasil mengagetkan penonton dan grayfia langsung meneleport naruto dan riser ke tempat semula, kecuali riser yang langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit

"baiklah naruto-kun... karna kau sudah menang lebih baik kau segera melakukan pertangung jawaban kepada rias" kata sirzech membuat naruto kaget

(AND SEPERTI DI CANON, BEDANYA NARUTO YANG DI BAWA RIAS MAKE GRIFFON OR SOMETHING)

Pagi pagi saat naruto bangun, entah kenapa rasanya sisi kanan, kiri dan bagian atasnya terasa berat, dan kagetlah naruto saat dia membuka matanya, terdapat kaguya di sebelah kanannya dan kurumi di samping kirinya yang memakai lengannya sebagai bantal dan kuroka dan rias yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini..." kata naruto yang suaranya membangunkan ke empat gadis itu

"ohayou anata/naruto-sama/naruto-kun" jawab keempat gadis itu secara bersamaan

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini..." tanya naruto kepada keempat gadis itu

"biar aku yang jelaskan naruto-sama" jawab kurumi sambil mengingat kembali ingatan nya

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Saat itu naruto yang sudah terlalu lelah kini sedang berjalan ke tempat tidur sambil bergumam 'sialan sirzech' dalam suara pelan. Yang membuat bingung semua gadis dirumah itu_

' _apa yang terjadi dengan anata/naruto-sama/-kun?' pikir ketiga gadis itu yang langsung saja mengeluarkan senyum pervert mereka yang dapat membuat para pria lumpuh seketika. Sementara mereka bertiga langsung membuka baju mereka dan lari ke kamar naruto dan melihat naruto yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas_

" _ehehehehehehe~" suara pervert mereka bertiga itu dan tiba tiba rias munculdi belakang 3 bishoujo cantik dan berhasil mengaget kan mereka_

" _oi babi merah, apa yang kau lakukan disini, disini adalah ruang private milik mate naruto-sama" kata kurumi sambil menekan katanya_

" _apa kau bilang tadi!?" kata rias sedikit berteriak yang mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh ke-3 bishoujo itu_

" _ssh! Diamlah, apakah kau mau membangunkan naruto-kun?" tanya kuroka dengan sedikit nada geram_

" _..." diam hening tapi tak berlangsung lama, kaguya langsung lari dan mengambil tangan kanan naruto, kurumi tidak mau kalah, dia langsung lari dan mengambil tangan kiri naruto sementara kuroka dengan perlahan tidur di atas dada bidang milik naruto_

" _k..kalian apa yang kalian lakukan...?" tanya rias sedikit malu dengan apa yang dia lihat_

" _tidak apa apa kan? Karna dia adalah anata/naruto-sama/-kun ku" kata ke 3 gadis itu secara bersamaan dan membuat rias tak ingin kalah. Dia langsung membuka bajunya dan tidur di atas dada bidang naruto sebelah kiri sementara kuroka sebelah kanan._

" _kalau begitu aku tidak mau kalah" kata rias dan mereka langsung tidur dengan cara aneh seperti itu_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"jadi begitu..." kata naruto yang mencoba mencerna kata kata kurumi itu

"tapi rias... bukankah kau tidak diijinkan datang ke rumah laki laki apa lagi kamarnya oleh kakak 'sialan' mu itu?" kata naruto dengan menekan kata sialan itu

"tidak, dia lah yang menyuruh ku datang kemari tadi malam" kata rias dengan santai

'dasar sirzech itu... kalau saja tak ada rias disini... mungkin sudah kuhabisi dia' pikir naruto sambil mengeluarkan KI nya yang membuat gadis gadis itu takut

"ahh... maaf keceplosan" kata naruto yang sudah tenang dan mengembalikan KI nya tersebut

"ti..tidak apa apa kok" kata mereka serempak

"ahh sudah waktunya sekolah" kata naruto sambil melihat jam nya

"apa kau lupa naruto-sama? Sekarang hari minggu" jawab kurumi kepada masternya itu dengan santai

"ahh syukurlah aku dapat tidur lag-"

"tidak ada tidur lagi anata, kau sudah cukup tidur dan bangunlah... kau harus lari pagi untuk menyehatkan tubuhmu itu" kata kaguya

"baik baik" jawab naruto yang mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dari apartemennya

Naruto pergi jalan jalan pagi tak tentu arahnya dan sampai lah dia di taman... saat di taman itulah dia melihat perempuan cantik berambut hitam dan memiliki warna mata biru azure dan memakai baju one piece berwarna hitam dan memakai rok pendek dan seperti sedang diserang oleh kawanan laki laki

'pagi pagi? Serius?' pikir naruto yang langsung pergi ke arah gadis itu

"aku tidak tau mau kalian, tapi bukankah itu aneh? Melihat kawanan laki laki sedang menuju ke arah wanita cantik?" kata naruto dengan sedikit nada geram

"apa apan kau! Aku sedang berbicara dengan pacark-"

"ngawur saja! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki pacar idiot dan jelek sepertimu!" teriak gadis itu

" tuh kan? Tidak mungkin kau memiliki pacar cantik seperti dia" kata naruto yang membuat gadis itu malu

"dasar kau! Mau mau kami sih apa yang akan kami lakukan kepadany-"

"kalau gitu mau mauku juga melakukan apa yang ku mau terhadap kalian" kata naruto dan melakukan hiraishin kedepan pemimpin laki laki itu dan menghajarnya yang seketika membuat retakan di bangunan yang agak jauh dari tempat itu

"sekarang... giliran siapa?" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya yang membuat takut kawanan laki laki itu dan membuat mereka lari

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya naruto kepada gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan

"siapa namamu?" tanya naruto

"a...acnologia" jawab gadis itu yang kini telah teridentifikasi sebagai acnologia

'acnologia? Nama yang aneh... aku juga merasakan aura naga yang sangat kuat dari gadis ini... apakah dia pemilik sacred gear naga? Tidak... aura nya lebih dalam dari itu' pikir naruto

"k...kau sendiri?" tanya acnologia

"ahh maafkan aku... namaku naruto, gia-chan..." kata naruto dengan senyum yang jarang yang dia perlihatkan itu dan berhasil membuat gadis itu memerah

"apa kau tidak apa apa? Kau seperti sedang sakit" tanya naruto sedikit tidak peka :v

"ti..tidak a..apa apa na..naruto-san... kau sedang apa disini?" tanya gadis itu sedikit malu malu

"hmm? Tidak ada.. hanya jalan jalan pagi" kata naruto

'laki laki ini sangat kuat... aku akan menjadikannya milikku nanti...' pikir acnologia yang baru datang ke dunia itu

"ohh... kalau gitu mau aku temani naruto-san?" kata acnologia dengan senyum yang bisa membuat laki laki jatuh seketika

"ahh... boleh boleh" jawab naruto santai yang membuat acnologia sedikit kecewa tapi langsung senang karna di tawari es krim oleh naruto

* * *

 **AND CUTT! MAAF YA! SOAL UPDATENYA YANG LAMA... KARNA BULAN PUASA MENJADI KAN TANTANGAN YANG AGAK BERAT... OHH YA, BAGAIMANA PERKENALAN FEM ACNOLOGIA GUYS? AGAK GAJE? HAHAHAHA... GA MASALAH.. SAYA AKAN PERBAIKI... DAN SAYA AKAN MENCOBA AGAR BISA UPDATE LEBIH CEPAT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME BUDDY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh minna! Thanks reviewnya! Oh ya buat yang female sasuke sama mikoto... mungkin saya akan memperlihatkan nya di chapter ini! Ya... karna saya ndak terlalu ingin merusak mata saya akan memperbesar dan memperbanyak wordsnya! Oh ya, kayaknya saya ada liat review yang nantang saya buat 1 chapter full lemon... hahaha... mungkin saya akan buat... soal list harem naruto, masih sama kayak chapter kemarin kok, tambah fem!sasuke sama mikoto aja! Langsung ke story aja ya!**

 **Disclaimer : naruto dan hs dxd bukan punya saya**

PEACE! :v

* * *

Naruto yang kini masih jalan jalan pagi, kini sudah ditemani oleh acnologia yang dia tolong (sebenarnya ga perlu sih..) tadi saat dia hampir! Di rape sama kawanan laki laki bullshit yang menurut naruto 'aneh' itu

"oh ya gia-chan... kenapa kau sendirian? Apakah kau tidak memiliki pasangan untuk menemani mu? Kan aneh juga gadis cantik sepertimu jalan sendirian" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan nada dan tatapan aneh seolah tak percaya

"ahh.. aku tidak memiliki pasangan naruto-san... aku juga tidak tau tentang kota ini seluruhnya" kata acnologia cengar cengir karna dia memang dateng ke dimensi ini karna dilempar oleh zeref yang mengetahui identitas asli acnologia dan takut dia terluka karna E.N.D sudah muncul dan membuat kekacauan dan bahkan hampir membuat zeref kalah (sudah ada yang tau kan siapa END? Baguslah, dan zeref khawatir acnologia terluka karna dia sudah dijadiin pacar sama si dark mage)

'tidak tau tentang kota ini? Apakah dia dari luar negri? Agak aneh memang' pikir naruto sedikit curiga

"begitukah? Maafkan aku memperburuk keadaan mu gia-chan" kata naruto

"t..tidak apa apa k...kok naruto-kun! Santai saja" jawab acnologia dengan sedikit nada malu dan memerah

"ahh begitukah? Terima kasih gia-chan" jawab naruto sementara acnologia hanya mengangguk dan memerah karna naruto membungkuk kepadanya

"kau sendiri naruto-kun? Apakah kau sudah lama tinggal disini?" tanya acnologia atau sekarang saya akan singkat gia-chan sedikit curiga

"ya itu benar... aku sudah tinggal di kota ini sejak aku masih berumur 8 tahun" jawab naruto (maaf saya ndak terlalu inget umur berapa naruto pertama kali tiba di kota kuoh... kalau umur aslinya sih... dia lebih tua dari azazel :3)

"8 tahun? Jadi kau tidak lahir di kota ini?" tanya gia-chan

"ya... aku dari luar negri sama sepertimu... hanya saja itu karna kedua orang tua ku meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun" kata naruto sedikit bohong

"ma..maafkan aku naruto-kun! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membawa memori jelek kepadam—" gia-chan berkata

"ti..tidak apa apa kok gia-chan! Itu sudah jadi masa lalu! Dan kita tidak boleh mengingat ingat masa lalu terlalu banyak, bukankah begitu?" kata naruto membalas gia-chan

"be..benar juga naruto-kun..." kata acnologia

Sementara mereka berdua asik berbicara, tiba tiba disekeliling naruto dan acnologia telah dipasang kekkai yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana hilang dan waktu terasa berenti di luar kekkai

"a...ada apa ini naruto-kun!?" tanya acnologia sedikit panik

"ini adalah penghalang... tapi dari siapa..." jawab naruto kepada acnologia yang sudah agak tenang karna penjelasan naruto, tetapi disekitar mereka tiba tiba muncul beberapa penyihir yang mengepung mereka dari segala arah

"oi oi... apa apaan ini..." kata naruto

"naruto-kun! Kau coba halangi mereka, dan aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatanku untuk menghancurkan penghalang ini!" kata acnologia yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang agak susah dilakukan, mengingat dia sekarang berada di human bodynya

"baiklah" jawab naruto santai yang mulai berlari ke arah para penyihir yang mengepung mereka sambil mengeluarkan pedang naruto (rebellion nya dante DMC 5) yang dia namai 'fate' itu yang memiliki jiwa seorang perempuan di dalamnya

'ayo kita mulai fate-chan!' kata naruto dalam hati kepada pedangnya itu

" **ayo naruto-kun!"** balas fate kepada naruto

"kalian semua, merepotkan!" kata naruto sambil mengayunkan fate yang sudah dialiri chakra **Enton** yang membuat pedang itu seperti dilapisi oleh api hitam kearah para penyihir yang berhasil menghabisi setengah dari pasukan penyihir itu, tetapi semakin banyak peyihir yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir aneh menurut naruto

"(sigh)kalian ini betul betul merepotkan" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan EMS nya dan memunculkan susanoo nya yang berbentuk skeleton berwarna kehitaman yang bermata merah dan bertanduk seperti banteng sambil tersenyum layaknya psycho

Susanoo naruto kini mengeluarkan bentuk seperti 'fate' milik naruto Cuma berwarna hitam kemerahan dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah para penyihir dan terus melakukan itu sampai sebuah suara sampai di telinganya

"minggir kalian! Apa apaan dunia aneh ini! Baru saja aku keluar dari tempat shinigami sialan itu dan aku langsung disambut oleh orang orang aneh ini? Dan apa apaan tubuhku ini!? Dasar kau shinigami!" teriak perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang memakai jubah hitam dan memakai baju orange dalam nya yang tiba tiba saja mengeluarkan susanoo yang melapisi tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya merasa familiar terhadap bentuk susanoo itu dan berpikir sementara dia agak kaget

'susanoo itu... apakah dia sasuke-teme? Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin sasuke menjadi perempuan... dan apa apaan teriakannya itu.. girlish banget dan shinigami? Apa apaan itu' pikir naruto agak kaget sementara gadis itu hanya berikir sedikit sama ke naruto

'apa apaan ini? Kenapa ada uchiha selain aku disini? Apakah dia naruto-dobe? Aku ingat saat dia mengeluarkan bentuk mata yang sama sebelum dia pergi dari konoha...' pikir gadis itu

Sementara keduanya asik berpikir, acnologia akhirnya selesai mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan berteriak ke arah naruto

"naruto-kun! Sihirnya sudah siap!" kata acnologia

'n..naruto-kun? O_o?' pikir gadis itu sedikit kaget, sementara naruto yang sedikit stunned tadi akhirnya sudah sadar dan menjawab acnologia

"lakukan sekarang" jawab naruto sedikit santai, sementara dia melihat acnologia yang membentuk beberapa bentuk tangan yang menurut nauto aneh itu dan mengeluarkan spell

 **Ouryuuton : ouryuu no hoko! (King dragon release : king dragon roar)** lalu tiba tiba dari mulut acnologia muncul banyak aura hitam dan langsung menembaknya ke arah atas kekkai tempat utama kekkai itu yang langsung menghancurkan kekkai dan membuat para penyihir hilang entah kemana

'saatnya sesi pertanyaan' pikir naruto

"oi gadis aneh... kenapa kau tiba tiba saja muncul dan apa apaan matamu itu... dari mana kau mendapatkan EMS milik temanku..." kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan sedikit KI nya yang berhasil membuat acnologia dan gadis itu takut

"apa apaan maksudmu itu! Dan ini adalah mata asliku tau! D..dan a..apa..apakah kau naruto-teme!?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikir berteriak

"darimana kau tau namaku! Apakah shinigami mengirimu kesini untuk membunuhku? Aku tidak takut! Mana shinigami hah!? Biar ku hajar dia sekarang" kata naruto sedikit OOC dan mengeluarkan 'fate' dan membuat dua gadis itu sweatdropped

"jadi kau benar naruto... kau benar benar tidak berubah ya... dobe" kata gadis itu

"k..kau betulan sasuke-teme!?apa apaan tubuhmu itu!? Kenapa kau sekarang perempuan" kata naruto sedikit kaget terhadap tubuh baru teman baiknya itu

"diam kau dobe! Dan nama baruku adalah satsuki tau! Jadi jangan panggil aku sasuke lagi! Dan juga dobe! Kenapa kau t...terlihat m..ma..makin tampan hah! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekeren ini saat di dunia shinob—" kata sasuke yang sekarang bernama satsuki hampir menyelesaikan katanya yang mulutnya langsung disekap tangan naruto

"sssh! Diamlah! Apakah kau mau aku dibunuh karna berbohong hah!?" teriak naruto kepada satsuki dan menghilangkan pedangnya itu

"n..naruto-kun hidoii.. teganya kau berteriak kepada gadis yang baru saja kau temui (hiks) kau betul betul kejam.." kata satsuki sambil sedikit beracting yang membuat naruto mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari acnologia

"o..oi! cut the crap out satsuki! Jangan kau beracting seperti ini! Tidak lucu tau! Dan apa apaan panggilanmu itu? N..naruto-kun!?" kata naruto sedikit panik dibalas dengan senyuman girlish satsuki

"jadi ketahuan yaa... tee hee.." kata satsuki sambil mengulurkan lidahnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya

"n..naruto-kun... si..siapa gadis ini" kata acnologia dengan sedikit nada bloodlust yang membuat naruto sedikit takut tidak tau aura menyeramkan itu dikeluarkan oleh gia-channya

"g..gia-chan.. dia adalah satsuki uchiha... dia adalah teman baikku saat aku masih diluar negri" kata naruto bohong

"luar negri?" tanya satsuki yang langsung membuat naruto facepalmed

"satsuki... berbohong saja sedikit... kita memang teman baikkan? Bilang saja kita teman baik di luar negri.." bisik naruto ke satsuki yang dibalas anggukan oleh satsuki

"y..ya itu benar! Aku adalah teman baik naruto saat masih di luar negri, kau sendiri siapa..." kata satsuki sambil melihat acnologia dengan tatapan jealous yang menurut naruto sangat aneh, karna teman uchiha nya itu jarang, bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan tatapan itu... apalagi kepada seorang gadis

"a..aku adalah pacar baru naruto-kun! Jadi jangan kau ambil naruto-kun dariku!" kata acnologia yakin terhadap pernyataanya yang membuat satsuki kaget dan membuat dia tambah cemburu

'dobe memiliki sebuah pacar? T..tidak mungkin! Seharusnya aku saja yang memilikinya! Mengingat aku adalah reinkarnasi indra dan dia ashura... tetapi seingatku dia menjadi sandaime rikudou karna menyerap chakra seluruh bijuu sekaligus mengendalikannya.. hmm... ini pasti akan membuar si kakek tua itu kaget melihat keturunannya making love dan mempunyai anak... khukhukhu... aku akan mendapatkanmu naruto... tunggu saja' pikir satsuki

"meskipun kau adalah pacar barunya... tetapi aku dan dia sudah membuat janji bahwa dia akan menikahiku saat besar nanti" kata satsuki yang membuat naruto dan acnologia kaget

"o..oi satsuki sejak kapan ak—" kata naruto yang belum selesai mengucapkan kata katanya karna mulutnya di cium oleh satsuki

'aneh juga mencium laki laki dari tubuh perempuan' pikir satsuki saat dia merasakan sebuah seal jalan dari bibirnya ke arah dadanya dan menempel disitu dan hilang tanda seal itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh satsuki, satsuki menyadarinya

"itu sudah menyatakan bahwa kita adalah mate sekarang naruto-kun... kau baru saja mengambil first kiss seorang gadis... jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" kata satsuki yang membuat naruto kaget sementara acnologia tidak tinggal diam... dia ikut ikutan satsuki dengan mencium naruto di bibirnya dengan gairah

"kau juga harus bertanggung jawab kepadaku naruto-kun..." kata acnologia sedikit malu malu

'sebenarnya ada apa ini...' pikir naruto sementara di surga ibunya dan ibu sasuke sedang berunding runding

* * *

"hebat sekali anakmu kushina.. dia baru saja menyatakan bahwa dia adalah laki laki sejati dengan menambah sasuke.. atau harus kupanggil satsuki sekarang dan gadis itu... belum lagi dia memiliki banyak orang yang menyukainya termasuk aku... coba saja aku dihidupkan lagi... aku pasti akan mengambilnya lebih dulu..." kata mikoto, sementara kushina yang mendengarnya mukanya memerah

"m..mikoto-chan! Kau tidak boleh seperti it—" kata kushina tapi langsung diputus oleh mikoto

"ara? Apakah kushina cemburu terhadap perempuan yang menyukai naruto..? mungking kita akan berkompetisi mendapatkan naruto... khu khu khu.." senyum mikoto yang dapat membunuh laki laki

" **uzumaki kushina dan uchiha mikoto... kau diperintahkan untuk datang ke dimensi yang ootsutsuki naruto tempati sekarang, in order untuk melindungi nya... kalian akan menjadi abadi... dan kalian diharuskan untuk making love dengan naruto dan membawa anaknya... untuk melestarikan clan kaguya"** kata bawahan shinigami yang membuat kushina dan mikoto sangat senang karna mereka dapat dihidupkan kembali dan ML dengan naruto

"kapan kita akan pergi?" tanya mikoto

" **nanti sebentar"** balas bawahan shinigami membuat kushina dan mikoto bersiap siap

"bukankah kau senang kushina? Kau dapat ML dengan anakmu! Tidak hanya itu... kudengar karna dia menjadi sandaime rikudou.. gen darahnya menjadi clan ootsutsuki seperti rikudou sennin dan membuatmu tidak khawatir terhadap itu kan?" kata mikoto sedikit menggoda

"mi..mikoto-chan! i..itu tidak mungkin~" kata kushina sedikit senang, kita kembali ke naruto

* * *

Naruto yang kini tengah kelelahan setelah menghadapi penyihir penyihir itu.. .kini tambah capek setelah acnologia dan satsuki berdebat hebat menentukan siapa yang terbaik buat naruto-kun mereka. Kini naruto sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari taman dan tengah mempersiapkan sebuah scenario dalam otaknya agar dapat mengelabui kaguya dll. Saat dia sampai di depan rumah barunya, kini naruto tengah mengabil nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya, cukup untuk membuat satsuki dan acnologia bingung

"tadaima!" teriak naruto dan seketika dia disambut oleh 4 gadis bishoujo

"okaerinasai! Anata/naruto-sama/-kun!" teriak ke 4 gadis shoujo itu yang tidak memakai apa apa... hanya apron dan seperti sedang memasak untuk naruto karna dia melihat di atas meja makan penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan, namun ke 4 gadis itu kaget saat acnologia dan satsuki muncul.. terutama kaguya yang tidak mengharapkan musuhnya yang dulu tiba di rumah future matenya, seketika itu kaguya mengeluarkan KI yang langsung di arahkan satsuki, sementara satsuki hanya membalas KI nya yang membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu ketakutan

"s..sudah sudah.. ayo kita makan.." kata naruto yang sudah sedikit tenang

"baik!" jawab seluruh gadis di ruangan itu, sementara baru saja naruto mengambil nasi dengan sendoknya, tiba tiba bel rumah naruto berbunyi

"siapa yang mengganggu saat orang sedang makan..." kata naruto menggerutu

"aku temani kau naruto-kun.." kata satsuki sementara dibalas 'terserah' ria oleh naruto

Saat naruto dan satsuki membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya mereka

"konnichiwa" sapa kedua perempuan cantik di depan rumah naruto

"okaa-chan/san!?"

* * *

 **Yosh! Cutto! Untuk sementara ini 2k aja ya... besok saya akan tambah... oh ya gimana pertemuan naruto dengan fem sasuke? Agak gaje? Hahaha~ tidak apa apa... gimana dengan pertemuan mikoto dan kushina terhadap anak mereka? Saksikan kelanjutannya di Naruto new life chapter 9 nanti**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yosh minna! Kembali lagi ke author gaje kita dengan fanficnya yang cemerlang! Oh ya! Maaf ya untuk beberapa chapter tidak akan ada pembalasan review! Karna saya terlalu banyak menaruh spoilernya... hahaha! Oh ya! Untuk yang minta chapter ini dibuat lemon... kayaknya ga usah dulu ya... maaf!Ayo kita lanjut ke story saja ya!**

" **bijuu or dragon"**

' **bijuu or dragon'**

"human"

'human'

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer : naruto and dxd bukan punya saya! Jika mereka punya saya, mungkin akan terjadi beberapa konflik antara issei and naruto :3**

 **PEACE! Chapter 9 :v**

* * *

Di rumah Naruto ootsutsuki, kini telah berkumpul 8 gadis cantik yang aduhai tubuhnya (:v) dan mengelilingi laki laki berambut hitam dengan mata rubynya yang seolah memberi kabar kepada dunia bahwa raja kematian telah datang, yang anehnya... diantara ke 8 gadis itu... gadis berambut merah dengan oppainya yang bersize D-cup itu memerah dan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dan bermata onyx dengan size oppainya D-cup itu hanya ketawa ringan terhadap kelakuan gadis berambut merah dengan mata violet itu

" ara? Apakah kushina-chan kaget mengetahui anaknya memasuki jalan harem? " kata perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan itu

' okaa-san! ' teriak satsuki dalam hatinya

" mi.. mikoto-chan! Aku tidak kaget kok! Ha.. hanya saja.. " balas perempuan cantik berambut merah dan mata violetnya yang diketahui bernama kushina

" hanya apa? " tanya gadis yang terindetifikasi sebagai mikoto

" ... " kushina tidak menjawab

" ara? Apakah kushina-chan cembur— " kata mikoto tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh tangan kushina

" ssh! Diamlah mikoto-chan! " jawab kushina sedikit panik

' duh... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... pertama sasuke datang dengan tubuh barunya dan mencium ku... dan kedua... ibuku dan ibu 'satsuki' datang entah darimana... ini benar benar mengherankan.. dan bukankah mereka sudah meninggal? Jangan jangan orang yang meninggal diduniaku akan datang kesini karnaku? Kuharap kakek uchiha itu tidak macam macam jika ia datang kesini... ' pikir naruto sedikit takut jika madara datang, apa yang akan terjadi didunia ini...

" jadi.. okaa-chan... apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya naruto sedikit ragu ragu

" ahh... aku dan mikoto-chan datang karna diperintahkan oleh shinigam— " jawab kushina tapi langsung dipotong oleh satsuki

" betulkah!? Aku tau itu! Kakek tua itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kalian kan!? " tanya satsuki sedikit berteriak, tapi terdapat nada malu dalam suaranya

" d.. dari mana kau tau sasuk— " kata kushina tapi langsung dipotong oleh mikoto

" ara? Bukankah nama barunya satsuki sekarang kushina? " tanya mikoto dengan senyuman iblis dan nada sangat manis yang dapat membuat pria terbunuh seketika... except naruto

" t.. terserah! " jawab kushina acuh

" ara anata? Bisa jelaskan ini semua? " kata kaguya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manis iblisnya dan mengeluarkan nada manis semanis madu yang diikuti oleh semua gadis disana kecuali satsuki, kushina, dan mikoto

" anata? " tanya kushina dan mikoto secara bersamaan

" k.. kaguya-chan... yang rambut merah itu adalah kushina uzumaki.. ibuku... dan yang berambut hitam itu mikoto uchiha-san... dia adalah ibu satsuki... " jawab naruto sedikit takut

" ohh? Kenapa kau memakai suffix –san, naruto-kun? Panggil saja aku miko-chan! " kata mikoto sedikit bersemangat

" t.. tapi mikoto-sa— " kata naruto yang langsung dipotong mikoto

" mikoto-chan... " kata mikoto sambil tersenyum iblis dan disampingnya muncul sebuah wajah shinigami yang menakutkan semua orang di ruangan itu

' wanita ini berbahaya! Dia adalah ancaman! ' pikir kurumi dan rias bersamaan

' s.. siapa wanita menakutkan ini... dan kenapa dia harus mengancam naruto-kun... ? ' pikir kuroka sedikit takut

' a.. apa tugas yang diberikan kakek tua itu kepada okaa-san dan kushina-san? K.. kalau itu soal naruto-kun aku harus waspada! ' pikir satsuki

' a.. aku tidak membiarkan kedua wanita ini merebut naruto-kun! ' pikir acnologia

" b... baiklah... m.. mikoto-chan... " kata naruto yang membuat mikoto senang dan menghilangkan effect wajah shinigami disampingnya

" nah! Begitu kan bagus naruto-kun! " jawab mikoto semangat

" m.. mikoto-chan! " teriak kushina kepada temannya itu

" ara? Tidak apa kan kushina-chan? Aku berjalan lebih dulu daripada dirimu... kasian sekali " jawab mikoto dengan nada santai

" m..mikoto-chan! " sekali lagi kushina berteriak kepada teman baik nya itu

' berjalan... lebih dulu...? ' pikir semua gadis diruangan itu yang membuat naruto sedikit ketakutan

" a.. apa maksudnya itu... okaa-san? " tanya satsuki sedikit menyeramkan

" ara? Kau tidak mengerti satsuki-chan? Aku membuat langkah pertamaku mendapatkan naruto-kun lebih cepat dari kushina ... " jawab mikoto senang

" me.. menda.. mendapatkan... na.. naruto-kun/-sama/anata?" kata semua gadis diruangan itu yang membuat takut naruto

" b.. bi.. bisakah kita menjauhkan masalah ini dulu...? a... aku sudah lapar... a.. ayo kita makan... " kata naruto sedikit ketakutan melihat semua gadis di ruangan itu yang memancarkan KI nya

' **dasar naruto-kun... selalu saja begitu... ' pikir semua bijuu secara bersamaan**

" **Ha'i... anata/naruto-kun/-sama** " jawab semua gadis di ruangan itu dengan nada menakutkan yang membuat naruto betul betul ketakutan sekarang... ( gimana ndak ketakutan? Liat ada 8 monster di ruangan itu yang dengan tatapan laparnya akan menyantap naruto . . . RIP naruto... )

Dengan kata kata naruto itu... dia akhirnya selamat meskipun acara makan makannya menjadi tidak enak dikarenakan aura yang dipancarkan gadis gadis di ruangan itu yang membuat naruto masih tidak bisa tenang dan selalu ketakutan jika gadis gadis itu mulai pembicaraan aneh mereka... sementara yang terlihat masih tenang hanyalah kuroka, meskipun kadang kadang dia terlihat ketakutan

Dan tibalah saatnya tidur, kini naruto dengan cepat berbaring di kasur king size nya itu

' haah... merepotkan sekali berurusan dengan gadis gadis... ' pikir naruto

" **kami masih dapat mendengar mu loh... naruto-kun... " kata gyuki membalas pikiran naruto**

' m... maaf gyuki-chan... ' jawab naruto dalam hatinya

" **mou~ naruto-kun... kalau kau merasa terbebani harusnya kau bicarakan saja itu kepada mereka... mereka pasti mengerti " kata matatabi**

' memang lebih gampang berbicara mata-chan... ' jawab naruto dalam hati

Sementara naruto dan para bijuu asik berbicara, kini suara pintu kamar naruto yang terbuka mengagetkan naruto... tapi bukan suaranya yang membuat naruto kaget... tapi orang ... atau kita bisa menyebut orang orang yang membukanya yang membuat naruto kaget

Kini, di depan pintu kamar naruto telah berdiri 8 wanita cantik yang yang memakai gaun tidur mereka yang menambah kecantikan mereka, tapi anehnya... muncul seperti sebuah titik di baju mereka, tepatnya didepan dada mereka

' u.. untuk apa mereka datang kesini... ? ' pikir naruto sedikit takut

" anata... bolehkah aku tidur dengan mu... ? aku memiliki mimpi buruk... " kata kaguya

" a.. aku juga naruto-sama... " tambah kurumi yang ditambah anggukan oleh gadis gadis itu kecuali kuroka

" dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " kata naruto sedkit sweatdropped melihat kuroka yang tetap tenang

" aku hanya ikut ikut saja nyaa~ " jawab kuroka dengan membuat muka ' tee- hee ' ( sudah pada tau kan? ) sementara naruto dan gadis gadis yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdroped

' orang ini... betul betul merepotkan... ' pikir naruto sweatdropped

" haah... lakukan apa yang kalian mau... " jawab naruto tanpa pikir panjang

'yess!' pikir gadis gadis itu

Naruto membuat kesalahan yang besar... dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan gadis gadis itu tidur bersamanya... karena tidak ada salah satu dari gadis itu yang bisa diam cara tidurnya. Kini posisi tidur naruto adalah : tangan kiri kaguya, tangan kanan : kushina, dada kiri : kuroka, dada kanan : kurumi, kaki kanan : mikoto, kaki kiri : satsuki, bagian kanan : rias, bagian kiri : acnologia... ( you're lucky f*cking man naruto... you damn thing ... )

 _Skip time!_

Sinar matahari di pagi hari memang hal yang merepotkan... begitulah pikir bocah dengan rambut hitam dengan mata rubynya yang bersinar itu

" anata! Sudah pagi loh! Nanti kau terlambat! " teriak kaguya yang sepertinya bangun terlebih dahulu

" ha'i ha'i... " jawab naruto singkat, tapi dia merasa tangan dan dadanya terasa berat.. dan dia melihat kurumi, rias, acnologia dan satsuki

" oi bangun bangun, sudah pagi " kata naruto sambil menepuk semua gadis disitu, sementara mereka hanya menguap ria

" aku mandi duluan... kalian sarapan saja dulu di bawah " kata naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis gadis itu

Setelah naruto mandi dan berpakaian... dan bergiliran dengan para gadis untuk mandi... kini dia sedang sarapan bersama kushina, mikoto, kaguya, dan... kuroka...

" jadi... apa yang akan okaa-chan dan miko-chan lakukan saat aku masih sekolah? " tanya naruto kepada 2 housewife itu

" tidak ada... mungkin membantu kaguya-san? " jawab mikoto

" hmm... boleh juga " tambah kushina

Saat mereka asik berbicara, kini para gadis sudah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian SMA Kuoh... kecuali satsuki

" satsuki? Mana pakaian sekolahmu? " tanya mikoto

" aku belum punya... " jawab satsuki dengan muka emotionless nya

" hmm... nanti aku urus dokumenmu... " kata naruto

" t..terima kasih naruto-kun " jawab satsuki sedikit malu malu

" sama sama satsuki... ayo kita berangkat " kata naruto, tapi sebelum pergi... dia menerima ciuman sampai jumpa ( dibibir ) dari kaguya, mikoto, kuroka, dan acnologia.. sementara kushina hanya menciumnya di pipi... tapi cukup untuk membuat naruto memerah... sementara para gadis yang melihat ini hanya mengeluarkan tatapan cemburu ke kushina

' aku tak akan kalah ' pikir gadis gadis cantik itu

" ayo, kita pergi kurumi, rias " kata naruto memecahkan para gadis dari pikiran aneh mereka

" ha'i " jawab mereka berdua

 _Skip, SMA kuoh_

Saat sampai disekolahnya, Naruto kaget, karna dia menerima tatapan cemburu dari para laki laki dan nafsu dari para perempuan

' terkutuk kalian para orang tampan! ' pikir para laki laki yang membuat naruto dan kiba menggigil

' kyaaaa~ naruto-kun kakkoi! ' pikir para gadis yang membuat naruto terheran heran...

' aneh sekali... ini perasaan seperti aku akan ditikam dan dimakan hidup hidup ' pikir naruto sedikit takut

Sementara orang orang aneh itu berada dalam pikiran mereka masing masing... kini naruto, rias, dan kurumi sampai di ruang kelasnya dan langsung disambut oleh akeno

" ohayou gozaimasu, buchou, naruto-kun, kurumi-san " sapa akeno

" ohayou akeno/-chan/-san " sapa rias, naruto, dan kurumi secara hampir bersamaan

" ara? Kenapa kurumi-san bisa datang bersama denganmu naruto-kun " tanya akeno sedikit curiga dan berhasil membuat naruto membeku seketika

" aku tinggal dengan naruto-san, kenapa akeno-san? " kata kurumi dengan smirk

" kau tinggal dengan naruto-kun? " kata akeno dengan nada menyeramkan

" emangnya kenapa akeno- **san** " kata kurumi dengan menekan suaranya

" ara? Tidak apa apa kok... kurumi- **san** " jawab akeno dengan mengeluarkan nada yang sama dengan kurumi

' apa yang terjadi? ' pikir naruto dan rias secara bersamaan

Sementara mereka asik berbicara, ternyata guru mereka sudah tiba dan sudah hampir memulai pelajaran, sementara ada suara di balik kegelapan yang seperti sedang mengobservasi seseorang

" jadi itu yang menarik perhatian ketua kita? Aku tak melihat hal yang menarrik tentang nya " tanya suara itu dan sedang memandang naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan

" tidak... kau terlalu meremehkannya... serangan kita beberapa hari yang lalu di taman... dialah yang menggagalkannya... " balas suara yang lain tapi terdengar lebih wibawa dan berat

" heeh? Apa yang menarik tentang pria itu... vali? " tanya suara pertama

" kau akan menyaksikannya... saat invasi kita di kota ini... bersabarlah bikou " balas suara kedua yang sudah terenditifikasi sebagai vali

" dasar... kau ini merepotkan vali... " jawab suara yang sudah terenditifikasi sebagai bikou

" apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di tempat pangeranku? " tanya suara yang terdengar lebih feminim

" hmm? Tidak ada... aku dan bikou hanya sedang mengamatinya... " jawab vali

" untuk hal apa? " tanya suara itu... namun lebih ditekan seolah ingin membunuh vali

" hey hey... jangan begitu ... kau terdengar menyeramkan loh... lama lama dia tidak menyukai mu loh... " jawab bikou sedikit main main.. namun sosok suara itu menanggapinya dengan serius dan membiar KI nya keluar dari tubuhnya yang dirasakan oleh naruto

' aura apa ini... aura ini seperti setara dengan aura gia-chan... tidak... lebih lemah ... ' pikir naruto sedikit curiga sambil memandang kearah luar jendela

' dasar... merepotkan kalau ada orang sekuat gia-chan disini... ' pikir naruto sambil mengingat jurus yang digunakan oleh acnologia saat itu

' **Ouryuu...** sebenarnya naga apa kau gia-chan... kekuatan mu seperti infinite... ' pikir naruto, kembali ke vali

" oi bikou! Diamlah " kata vali dengan sedikit takut

" jangan begitu... kalau kau memang menyukainya kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja? " kata vali yang membuat sosok suara itu sedikit malu

" a...aku takut dia menolakku... " jawab suara feminim itu

" ora... kalau kau lebih lambat... dia akan diambil lebih dulu loh... Ophis... " kata vali yang membuat sosok suara yang sudah dikenal sebagai ophis sedikit ketakutan

* * *

 **And cutto! Gimana? Maaf kalau Cuma sedikit! Saya akan berusaha menambah word dan actionnya ya..! dan mempercepat updatenya tentunya! Okay! RNR YA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOSH! Halo minna-san! Kembali lagi ke author kita yang penuh gaje ini! Well... karna di chapter sebelumnya saya mendapatkan lebih banyak flames daripada praise :3.. saya jadi tambah bersemangat menambah chapter nya! Sebelumnya... saya sering mendapat review... ' tolong satsuki, kushina, mikoto dibuat lupa ingatan... soalnya kalau dia tetep inget masa lalu nya alurnya terlalu maksa... ' well! Saya akan gunakan idea anda itu! Dan saya udah mematangkan scenarionya di pikiran saya! Jadi tenang saja! Dan juga... kalau ada yang mikir naruto itu lucky fucking bastard... well... i agree with you bro... ahahaha! Dan juga... seingat saya ada yang minta hinata sama chara tsundere... hmm kalau hinata sih... kayaknya terlalu keseringan... bolehla bolehla... Cukup dulu spoilernya! Menuju disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer! : naruto dan dxd bukan punya saya! Soalnya kalau mereka punya saya... mungkin akan terjadi beberapa konflik di antara naruto dan issei :3**

 **Chapter 10! The freaking lucky bastard and the second dragon king! ( kalian udah tau siapa... )**

 **Peace! :v**

Setelah pelajaran kelas yang membosankan... kini naruto dan kurumi sedang duduk di taman sekolah sambil menyantap bento yang disiapkan oleh kaguya

'Hmm.. memang enak bento buatan kaguya...' pikir naruto

'mungkin aku bisa meminta kaguya-san untuk mengajariku resep masakannya.. dia memang bukanlah orang yang bisa diremehkan' pikir kurumi sedikit iri dengan masakan kaguya

Sementara pasangan aneh itu sedang berada dalam dunianya masing masing, mereka tidak sadar bahwa rias sudah berada disana dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu

'duh... kenapa kurumi-san bisa sampai lebih dulu... seharusnya aku tidak menerima panggilan onii-sama tadi..' pikir rias sedikit kecewa terhadap tingkah laku kakaknya itu

"ekhm" batuk rias yang mengagetkan kedua orang itu

"asik kalian berduaan ya?" kata rias dengan nada yang seram

"hmm... tidak juga kok rias... kami hanya makan bento yang telah disiapkan oleh kaguya-chan tadi pagi... bukankah kau juga diberikan?" jawab naruto dengan sedikit aneh, karna perasaannya bilang kalau tadi pagi dia melihat rias menerima bento dari kaguya

"hmm... itu benar... tapi aku sudah memakannya duluan tadi" jawab rias terhadap pertanyaan naruto

"dimana kau memakannya!? Aku tidak melihatmu pergi ke taman duluan tadi!" teriak naruto yang mengagetkan seisi taman sekolah itu

"mou~ jangan teriak teriak naruto-kun... aku tadi makan diruang klub... dipanggil onii-sama..." jawab rias terhadap naruto

"ahh.. maaf maaf... tapi kenapa sirzech-san datang?" tanya naruto sedikit curiga terhadap tingkah laku maou satan itu

"dia memberitauku untuk menyuruhmu menemuinya nanti di ruangan klub sehabis pulang sekolah..." jawab rias

"hmm? Apa yang diinginkan kakakmu sekarang?" tanya naruto kepada rias

"aku juga tidak tau... dia tidak menyebutkan detailnya..." jawab rias yang membuat naruto ber oh ria...

'kira kira apa yang diinginkan satan itu sekarang' pikir naruto

"oh ya naruto-sama.. apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan dokumen dokumen milik satsuki-san?" tanya kurumi kepada naruto

"hmm... aku sudah menyelesaikan nya... sisanya hanya baju saja... aku ingat kurumi... bukankah ukuran mu dan ukuran milik satsuki sama? Jadi kita bisa pakai ukuranmu saja..." kata naruto dengan santai

"i..itu tidak mungkin naruto-sama! U..ukuran ku dan milik satsuki-san berbeda... dia lebih besar dari pada punyaku" jawab kurumi dengan nada sedih

"benar juga" jawab naruto singkat seolah tidak peduli dengan kondisi kurumi yang membuat rias sweatdropped terhadap scene yang dilihat didepannya

'aneh juga tingkah laku kedua orang ini' pikir rias sweatdropped

Sementara mereka asik berbicara, mereka tidak sadar bahwa bel masuk sudah dibunyikan

"ayo kita masuk kelas" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua orang itu

'jauhkan saja pikiran itu dulu... aku akan menunggumu... sirzech' pikir naruto misterius

Sementara, kini pelajaran pelajaran membosankan pun dimulai lagi...

 _Skip time! TO after school_

Saat ini, naruto bersama dengan rias, kurumi, dan issei sekarang berada di ruang ORC dan sedang menghadapi sirzech

"jadi.. apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, sirzech-san?" tanya naruto dengan nada formal

"maa maa... jangan terlalu formal terhadap ku naruto... aku memanggil mu karna masalah yang mungkin akan berjalan important terhadap kehidupanmu kedepannya... dan untukmu issei... kau sudah tau bahwa ada gubernur malaikat jatuh yang datang ke kota ini kan?" tanya sirzech kepada issei

'jadi issei sudah tau? Benar benar terlalu ke exposed dah si gubernur aneh itu...' pikir naruto

"ya itu benar sirzech-sama... kemarin saat aku berusaha mendapat contract dari laki laki paruh paya dengan poni kuning nya yang aneh... aku tidak menyangka orang sesantai itu bisa menjadi gubernur malaikat jatuh..." jawab issei yang dibalas anggukan oleh sirzech

"dan untukmu naruto... ikutlah aku ke tempat ajuka" kata sirzech yang membuat naruto sedikit kaget

"aku ikut naruto-sama" kata kurumi tidak mau kehilangan naruto

"tenang saja... pacarmu Cuma kupinjam sebentar saja... tenang saja.. kukembalikan dia malam... yang memarahi ku kalau pacarmu ini terluka bukan hanya kau saja kok..." kata sirzech tenang menjawab kurumi yang membuat rias sedikit pasrah dan kurumi sedikit panik

"n..naruto-sama bukanlah pacarku!" teriak kurumi yang dibalas tawaan sirzech

"ahahaha... lucu juga naruto... jalan yang kau pilih membuatmu menjadi laki laki sejati.." kata sirzech ringan yang membuat naruto membeku seketika bahwa sirzech mengetahui bahwa rias termasuk dalam haremnya beserta gadis lain

"baiklah... sekarang kau ikut aku naruto" kata sirzech yang memegang tangan naruto dan mereka berdua hilang dalam magic keluarga gremory

 _Tempat ajuka beelzebub_

Sesampainya naruto di rumah ajuka, dia kaget terhadap tempat raja iblis beelzebub itu yang katanya kejeniusannya menandingi sirzech dan probably naruto

'jadi itu tempat tinggal beelzebub... just as expected..' pikir naruto yang tersenyum iblis sedikit yang membuat sirzech sedikit curiga terhadap naruto

"baiklah... ayo kita menuju tempatnya..." kata sirzech yang memandu naruto pergi ke tempat ajuka

Saat mereka masuk kedalam, mereka langsung masuk kedalam lift dan kaget terhadap berapa lantai yang terdapat di rumah itu

'30 lantai!? Ini rumah atau hotel!? Aku tak percaya bahwa orang jenius itu yang memiliki rumah yan jenius juga!' pikir naruto sedikit kaget yang membuat para bijuu terbangun

" **naruto-kun... jangan terlalu keras... kau bisa membangunkan para bijuu nanti..."** kata shinju sedikit letih

'baiklah... maafkan aku shinju-chan..' jawab naruto yang dijawab secara mental (mengangguk) oleh shinju

Sementara naruto dan shinju sibuk berbicara dalam hati.. sirzech sudah menekan tombol lantai 30 dan telah sampai disana

"jadi dia sirzech? Apakah dia bisa mengatasinya?" kata suara yang terdengar dewasa dan bijaksana

"benar ajuka..." jawab santai sirzech yang membuat ajuka hanya mendesah

"kau tetap santai seperti biasa..." jawab ajuka

"tentu!" jawab sirzech

"anoo... sirzech-san... jadi apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan di sini...?" kata naruto sedikit curiga

"santai saja... aku hanya ingin kau memperoleh double set evil peace..." jawab sirzech

"biar aku yang melanjutkannya naruto-san.." kata ajuka

"double set evil peace adalah evil peace baru yang kubuat.. aku memberi nama double disini karna double set evil peace adalah karya ku yang hanya menaruh 1 raja tetapi terdapat double set yang lain seperti double queen, double bishop, double rook, double knight, dan 16 pawn..." kata ajuka menjelaskan tentang DSEP

"kalau begitu... kenapa kau tegang sekali?" kata naruto sedikit curiga terhadap tingkah laku ajuka

"hah... karna DSEP memiliki set double yang melebihi jumlah EP yang lama... ini akan membuat sang raja merasakan beban dua kali lipat dari pengguna yang lain... karna itulah aku sedikit khawatir mungkin tubuhmu tak dapat mengatasi beban yang diberikan DSEP.. apalagi aku membuat set king disini menjadi mutation peace... aku ragu terhadap berhasil atau gagalkah experiment ku..." jawab ajuka terhadap pertanyaan naruto yang dibalas anggukan

"kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu... aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk scenario scenario buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.." jawab naruto ringan yang membuat ajuka mengangguk

"baiklah... tolong berbaring disini naruto-san" kata ajuka yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto yang kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur yang disediakan oleh ajuka

"siap?" tanya ajuka, setelah menghela nafas naruto menjawab...

"t..tunggu sebentar! Aku belum siap!" kata naruto sedikit panik yang membuat kedua maou itu jaw dropped yang dibalas tawaan kecil oleh naruto

"khukhukhu... aku hanya bercanda..." kata naruto yang membuat mata sirzech dipenuhi amarah

"hah... kau siap naruto-san..?" tanya ajuka sekali lagi

"siap" jawab singkat naruto

Sementara ajuka mengeluarkan sebuah evil peace berbentuk king yang berwarna hitam kelam dan meletakkan nya di atas dada naruto sementara dia mengeluarkan beberapa spell magic yang begitu dai sebutkan naruto langsung menahan sakit yang luar biasa yang jarang dia rasakan... bahkan lebih parah dari pelatihan jiraya

Ketika proses itu selesai, naruto langsung mengambil nafas berat

"a..aku masih ada pertanyaan ajuka-san..." kata naruto

"apa itu naruto-san?" tanya balik ajuka

"a...apakah anggota ku akan merasakan sakit seperti tadi saat aku menjadikannya anggota keluarga ku?" tanya naruto sedikit ragu

"tidak... karna saat proses tadi.. kau sebenarnya sudah menyerap semua rasa sakit yang akan disebabkan oleh masuknya evil peace... karna ini evil peace baruku dan kaulah subjek pertamaku... dan kurasa itu berhasil" jawab ajuka yang membuat naruto sedikit senang dan kemudian menerima papan catur oleh ajuka yang begitu dia buka, terdapat double set evil peace yang disediakan ajuka dan diberikan kepada naruto

"ini evil peace mu naruto-kun... karna ini karya ku yang baru.. mungkin kita akan menamai evil peace ini evil peace Ootsusuki" kata ajuka yang membuat naruto sedikit kaget

"darimana kau tau nama belakangku?" tanya naruto yang membuat ajuka kemudian menunjuk sirzech yang kini sedang meneguk teh

"tch... karna urusanku disini sudah selesai... apakah aku sudah boleh kembali sekarang sirzech-san? Ini sudah malam..." kata naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 20.09 pm. Padahal dia pergi bersama sirzech tadi jam 18.26 pm.

"hmm? Tidak apa kok... kau sudah boleh pergi" balas singkat sirzech, kemudian naruto mengangguk dan hilang dalam kilatan hitam

"haah... apakah kau yaking dia bisa mengatasinya...?" tanya ajuka

"tentu saja... karna dari awal auranya sudah evil... mungkin dia lebih cocok dengan DSEP itu..." jawab sirzech santai yang membuat ajuka mendesah berat

 _Sementara di tempat naruto_

Naruto yang sudah tiba di kamarnya dengan memakai jurus hiraishinnya, sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk makan

'syukurlah tidak ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi...' pikir naruto

"tadaima" kata naruto yang membuat gadis gadis itu kaget

"o..okaeri anata/naruto-sama/naruto-kun" jawab gadis gadis itu sedikit kaget

"hm? Ada apa?" tanya naruto

"kenapa kau tidak pakai pintu masuk?" tanya kaguya yang sudah sedikit tenang

"aku hanya ingin langsung berteleport ke kamarku, tidak masalah kan?" tanya naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh para gadis

"ayo makan malam naruto-kun!" kata kuroka yang dibalas 'ya' ria oleh naruto

Naruto yang menyelesaikan chatingannya dengan para gadis kini sedang makan malam. Tetapi dia teringat terhadap kejadian tadi sore saat dia menerima DSEP dan berpikir sejenak

'bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan mereka anggota iblis ku? Apakah mereka mau menerimanya?' pikir naruto

"ekhm" batuk ringan naruto yang menyadarkan para gadis dari pikiran mereka

"kalian tau kan kalau tadi sore aku pergi?" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh para gadis

"ya... sebenarnya maou satan tadi... atau kakaknya rias tadi merubahku menjadi ibli—" kata naruto yang dipotong oleh rias

"ehh!? Apakah kau jadi iblis gremory naruto-kun!?" teriak rias yang membuat naruto membeku

"ya..sebenarnya tida—" kata naruto yang di potong lagi oleh rias

"kalau begitu kau diubah menjadi iblis clan ap—" kata rias yang dipotong oleh naruto

"aku tidak bergabung pada clan.. sebenarnya, ajuka membuat Double set evil peace yang diberikan kepadaku.. dan mengubahku menjadi iblis... ya iblis tingkat tinggi... karna aku menerima EP baru... dan aku tanpa sengaja menciptakan clan ootsutsuki di daerah iblis..." kata naruto menjelaskannya kepada para gadis yang dibalas oh ria

"bagaimana kalau aku juga bergabung? Karna kau adalah anata ku... aku juga berkewajiban untuk menjaga mu di jalan yang benar" kata kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh para gadis, kecuali kuroka

"ada apa kuroka?" tanya naruto sedikit curiga

"s..sebenarnya..."

"apa?" tanya naruto terhadap kata kuroka yang tidak jelas itu

"s..sebenarnya aku pernah membunuh majikan ku dulu... dan aku sudah dicap buronan oleh para iblis.." kata kuroka yang mulai menangis dan sedang diceriakan oleh acnologia dan kurumi

"tenang saja kuroka-chan... aku pasti akan mengatasi hal itu... jadi.. kau untuk sementara waktu tidak dapat bergabung ya..." kata naruto yang membuat kuroka senang

"tapi rias... bukankah ada peraturan iblis yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang sudah menjadi king tidak bisa diturunkan dari jabatannya?" tanya naruto kepada rias yang membuat rias teringat kembali

"ahh! Aku ingat! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu... tee heee!" kata rias dengan nada imut

"hah.. ya sudahlah.. setelah makan malam aku akan menjadikan kalian bagian iblis ku... kecuali kalian... okaa-chan, miko-chan, kuroka-chan, dan rias" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh keempat orang itu namun rias sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dan menambah keimutannya

"kenapa kau memanggil kushina-san, mikoto-san, dan kuroka-san dengan suffix –chan? Sementara aku tidak?" kata rias dengan nada imut yang jarang naruto dengar itu

"hah... baiklah rias-'chan'" kata naruto yang dibalas 'yay' oleh rias

Sesudah menyelesaikan makan malam, kini naruto dan para gadis sedang berjalan menuju kamar naruto

"jadi kalian siap?" tanya naruto kepada para gadis yang dibalas anggukan

"baiklah... pertama kau tsuma..." kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh kaguya dan mulai berbaring di tempat tidur naruto yang kini sedang mengeluarkan kotak catur dari storage sealnya

"baiklah aku mulai..." kata naruto yang sudah membuka kotak catur nya dan melihat bidak 'queen' nya merespon aura kaguya dan menuju kearahnya

'queen? Tak kusangka tsuma bakal mendapat queen... aku kira dia mungkin mendapat 'rook' karna sikapnya itu' pikir naruto sedikit merinding

"bersiaplah tsuma... aku Naruto Ootsutuki, menambah mu kedalam anggota keluarga ku dan masuk kedalam clan baru dunia iblis.. clan Ootsutsuki" kata naruto mengucapkan mantra dan kemudian bidak 'queen' itu masuk kedalam dada kaguya

"arigatou anata..." kata kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto yang kemudian menuju ke arah kurumi, acnologia, satsuki

"giliran kalian bertiga" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh 'trio raven' itu

Saat naruto membuka kotak caturnya, dia mengarahkannya kearah 'trio raven' itu.. dan bidak bidak catur yang merespon mereka adalah 'bishop', 'bishop', 'knight'

'(whistle).. aku tidak tau bahwa bishop merespon kurumi dan acnologia... kalau knight cocok dengan satsuki.. mengingat siapa dia dulu...' pikir naruto merinding dan mulai mecuapkan mantra dan setelah itu mereka memeluk naruto dan mengucapkan terima kasih

Sementara mereka sedang dalam happy mood.. aura depresi, cemburu, dan iri muncul di pohon di belakang rumah naruto yang kini sedang melihat naruto yang sedang berada dikamarnya melalui jendela

'naruto-koi... kenapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaan ku...' pikir orang yang mengeluarkan aura itu

'mungkin aku harus lebih mengexposed diriku.. agar aku disadari oleh naruto-koi...' pikir pemilik aura itu yang menghilang dalam kegelapan malam

 **AND cutto! Terima kasih ya bagi yang penyabar dan tetap setia membaca fanfic ini! Maaf ya... keadaan author kemarin sempat memburuk.. penyakit author kambuh.. makanya author ga sempat update.. tapi sudahlah! Biarkan saja yang sudah berlalu! Oh ya! Bagaimana tentang perkenalan evil peace naruto? Ahahaha... mungkin ada yang ndak suka pemilihannya... tapi tolong tetap setia membaca story saya ya... dan tolong RNR! No flames please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yosh minna-san! Kembali lagi ke author kita yang penuh gaje ini! Kemarin author dapat ide ni! Author mau nambah ren ashbell, restia, sama est kedalam haremnya naruto! Gimana? Ada yang setuju? Ahahaha! Ga usah khawattir kalau ada yang nanya 'bukannya ren ashbell itu samarannya kamito? Jadi dia sejenis trap? Apakah ada adegan yaoi di dalam fanfic ini?' tentu saja tidak! Yah..saya mau nambah ren di haremnya karna dia kawaii banget w! Udah ya spoilernya! Ayo kita menuju dislaimer!**

 **Disclaimer : naruto and dxd bukan milik saya**

 **Peace!**

 **Chapter 11 : perubahan iblis**

Kini naruto bersama dengan para gadisnya sedang menikmati sarapannya yang sudah disediakan oleh kaguya yang tengah di santap sedap oleh naruto

'wahh~ makanan kaguya memang tak ada duanya~' pikir naruto yang ketika dilihat para gadis langsung mengeluarkan tatapan cemburunya ke kaguya yang langsung membentuk tanda peace sambil tesenyum kemenangan

"bagaimana anata?" tanya kaguya yang udah tau jawabannya dan mengeluarkan tatapan pride

"tentu saja! Kau yang terbaik kaguya!" kata naruto yang langsung membuat para gadis mengeluarkan aura iri dan cemburu yang dipancarkan ke kaguya sementara mengirimkan tatapan membara kepada naruto yang dibalas oleh tatapan bingung oleh naruto

'ada apa ini?' pikir naruto

" **mungkin mereka sedang mencari cara untuk merebutmu dariku naruto-chan!" kata kokuo** yang membuat naruto tambah bingung

'hah? Merebutku? Kenapa perlu berebut? Bukankah mereka lebih baik berbagi' pikir naruto yang membuat grin face nya yang diliat bingung oleh para gadis (tatapan grinnya naruto mirip kayak chihiro dari sankarea (y))

' **hah... naruto dulu dan sekarang tidak berubah...'** pikir para bijuu yang melihat perbedaan naruto dulu dan sekarang

"n..naruto-sama! Lain kali biarkan aku yang membuat makanan!" kata kurumi dengan nada membara

"aku juga!" kata para gadis hampir bersamaan yang membuat naruto senang karna akan dibuatkan banyak makanan

"ya! Boleh kok!" teriak naruto tanpa disadari yang masih mengeluarkan grin facenya, sementara para gadis hanya berkata 'yatta!' terhadap kata naruto tadi

"jauhkan pembicaraan itu dulu anata... lihat sudah jam berapa, nanti kau telat loh..." kata kaguya yang membuat naruto sedikit sadar

"oh ya.. benar juga tsuma... ayo kurumi, rias,satsuki... jaa iteikimasu!" teriak naruto yang langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan cepat keluar

"iteirasai!" teriak para gadis yang diam dirumah naruto

 _Unknown place :3_

Di tempat yang gelap dan entah dimana... kini telah berdiri dua figure yang satunya terlihat feminim dengan warna rambut hitam panjang,mata violet dan memakai baju gothic lolita hitam sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut coklat kehitaman, warna mata biru kehijauan dan memakai baju miko yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti boneka yang hidup

"jadi... restia, kapan kita akan pergi bertemu dengan master kita?" tanya figure feminim yang berambut coklat

"sebentar lagi ren-chan! Kita hanya menunggu est untuk bersiap siap!" jawab figure hitam yang sudah diidentifikasi sebagai restia

Sementara figure feminim yang telah diketahui sebagai sediikit berpikir sebelum memanggil temannya yang belum tiba... dengan teriakan!

"EST-CHAN! JIKA KAU TIDAK DISINI DALAM 5 DETIK! KAU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN IKUT DAN MEMBIARKAN MU SENDIRI DISINI TANPA MAKANAN SELAMA SEUMUR HIDUP!" teriak ren yang membuat gadis bernama est yang diindetifikasi berambut silver panjang, berwarna mata biru dan memakai baju gothic lolita putih yang mirip seperti boneka merinding ketakutan, sementara ren dan restia tertawa tak bersalah

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR REN-SAN! AKU AKAN TIBA DISANA SECEPATNYA!" teriak est yang kemudian lari menuju ren dan restia yang cepat cepat mengembalikan ekspresi stoic mereka namun gagal yang kemudian tertawa tak bersalah

"MOU! Kenapa kalian sangat tega kepadaku!" teriak est yang mengeluarkan anime tears

"tidak ada kok! Ren-chan sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan master kita karna itu lah dia ingin buru buru! Karna itulah sebenarnya kau harus mempersiapkannya lebih cepat est-chan!" jawab restia masih mencoba menenangkan diri dari ekspresi est yang lucu

"setidaknya biarkan lah aku meminjam kekuatan mu ren-chan~" kata est dengan nada imutnya itu (maaf est nya sedikit OOC...)

"hn.. sudah cukup pembicaraannya... ayo kita pergi.." kata ren yang menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kecoklatan

"ayo!" jawab kedua gadis spirit itu yang langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan putih

 _Ditempat naruto_

Naruto yang kini sedang beristirahat bersama dengan ketiga matenya itu... kini sedang tersenyum hangat dan berada dalam pikirannya

'andai saja ketenangan ini bisa bertahan selamanya...' pikir naruto yang dibalas oleh anggukan oleh para bijuu sementara ke tiga mate nya itu melihat kearah naruto dengan tatapan aneh

"ada apa naruto-sama?" tanya kurumi sedikit aneh

"tidak... tidak apa apa... hanya berpikir saja..." jawab naruto yang tetap tersenyum sementara para gadis mengeluarkan tatapan bingung yang diarahkan menuju naruto

"kalau begitu tidak apa apa... sebentar lagi istirahat selesai... habiskan bentomu naruto" kata rias

"ha'i ha—" jawab naruto tapi diputus oleh suara feminim yang dia kenal

"buchou! Kau dipanggil sirzech-sama.." kata akeno kearah rias

"baiklah... kalau begitu ayo kita pergi..." kata rias yang cepat di balas akeno

"tapi dia bilang kurumi-san harus ikut..." kata akeno

"baiklah.. kurumi ikut aku" kata rias yang di balas anggukan kurumi

"tapi bagaimana dengan naruto-sama?" kata kurumi dengan nada khawatir

"jangan khawatirkan aku kurumi...kau pergi saja dulu... aku juga mendapat kesibukan disini" balas naruto yang berbicara kearah nya sendiri

"ha'i" jawab kurumi yang langsung pergi bersama rias dan akeno

"kau disana kan? Azazel..." kata naruto yang membuat gubernur malaikat jatuh itu jatuh dari pohon tempat dia memata matai naruto

"kau ini... kalau kau terus melakukan itu.. jantungku bisa copot nanti..." kat azazel yang di balas tawaan kecil oleh naruto

"hehehe... jadi ada apa kau kesini?" tanya naruto ke gubernur malaikat jatuh itu

"bagaimana soal DSEP mu itu?" kata azazel yang membuat naruto bingung

"darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya naruto yang membuat azazel ketawa ringan sementara naruto meminum coca colanya untuk mencoba menenangkan diri

"darimana kau mengetahuinya? Hahahahaha... kau tidak tau kalau aku dan ajuka yang membuatnya?" tanya azazel yang membuat naruto memuntahkan coca colanya dan batuk ringan

"k..kau yang membuatnya!? G..gawat! pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang EP ini! Aku harus cepat melepaskannya!" kata naruto yang membuat panik azazel

"hey! Hey! Santai saja! Aku tidak menaruh racun atau ilmu hitam didalamnya! Tapi aku datang kesini sebenarnya bukan untuk hal ini..." kata azael dengan nada serius yang ditangkap oleh naruto dan kemudian dia menatap azazel dengan serius

"lalu untuk apa?" jawab naruto yang membuat azazel mendesah

"kau mengerikan juga ya kalau lagi serius... sebenarnya gedung sekolah lama mu nanti akan dipakai untuk pertemuan ketiga fraksi besar beserta petingginya..." kata azazel sedikit mendesah yang membuat naruto ikut mendesah

"sebenarnya kau tidak mau mengikutinya kan?" kat naruto yang dibalas tawaan ringan azazel

"aku bukannya tidak mau.. tapi merepotkan juga menyiapkan scenario scenario pertemuan ini" kata azazel yang diikuti oleh tawaan kecilnya yang membuat naruto tersenyum kecil

"betul juga... tapi apa urusanmu denganku?" kata naruto yang langsung menyambar

"kau lansung to the point ya... sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengikuti pertemuan itu sebagai penjaga rias... bukankah dia pasanganmu sekarang? Jadi kau harus menjaga nya atau ada orang yang akan marah loh..." kata azazel yang membuat naruto merinding melihat ke arah ruangan ORC yang sepertinya mengeluarkan aura besar besaran

"baik baik.. akan ku lakukan.. kau ini merepotkan.." jawab naruto

"bukankah kau juga begitu? 'kami-sama?'" kata azazel dengan senyum jahat yang membuat naruto sedikit curiga

"jadi itu julukan yang kau berikan? Boleh juga..." kata naruto yang membuat azazel tersenyum

"tapi aku akan menambahnya menjadi 'great freaking lucky dark god' bagaimana?" tanya naruto ke azazel yang membuat azazel sweatdropped

"sebenarnya bagusan julukan yang pertama" kata azazel yang membuat naruto sedikit sedih

"KUSOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak naruto yang membuat bingung murid murid disana

 _Ditempat kurumi_

"jadi kurumi-san... jumlah Anggota peerage yang dimiliki naruto sekarang, hanya kau dan ketiga orang lainnya?" tanya sirzech

"begitulah sirzech-sama... tapi kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya kurumi kepada sirzech

"tidak ada hanya bingung saja... karna aku sudah mengirim orang memintanya untuk menjaga rias saat pertemuan ketiga fraksi besar.." kata sirzech yang membuat kaget semua orang di ruangan itu

"tapi bukankah sudah ada kami kelompoknya yang cukup menjaganya?" tanya issei

"hmm.. memang benar.. tapi mereka aku persiapkan untuk keadaan keadaan yang tidak bisa kita perkirakan... tapi kurasa 'dia' juga sudah mempersiapkan seseorang untuk menjaganya" kata sirzech dengan melihat kearah naruto

"ano... sirzech-sama? Apakah aku sudah boleh pergi? Istirahat sudah mau selesai.." kata kurumi yang dibalas anggukan sirzech

"hah... aku berharap hari hari kedepannya akan berakhir dengan lancar..." kata sirzech mendesah melihat anggota ORC keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sirzech

 _Ke tempat naruto_

Naruto yang sudah selesai melakukan pembicaraannya dengan azazel kini sedang berada dikelas menunggu kedatangan kurumi dan yang lain

"lama sekali mereka ini.." kata naruto bergumam

Sementara naruto bergumam ternyata kurumi, rias, dan akeno kini sudah sampai dikelasnya dan sudah duduk dibangku masing masing

"apa yang sedang kau gumamkan naruto-sama?" tanya kurumi yang membuat naruto sedikit panik

"jangan jangan rencana mendapatkan cewe baru lagi ya...?" tanya kurumi yang diikuti oleh aura membunuh dari rias, akeno, dan kurumi

"tidak kok... hanya berpikir kapan kau kesini... dan kau sudah datang..." kata naruto dengan senyum yang membuatt para wanita dikelas itu memerah dan berbisik satu sama lain 'sebenarnya apa yang kurumi-san katakan padanya?' 'apa yang membuat naruto-kunku tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah karna rupa rias onee-sama' 'gawat gawat.. dua onee-sama kuoh sudah membuat langkahnya' sementara para laki laki mempunyai pikiran yang sama terhadap apa yang mereka lihat 'terkutuk kalian para pria tampan!' yang diikuti dengan anime tears

"jadi apa yang dibicarakan oleh sirzech tadi?" kata naruto yang membuat kurumi serius

"hanya bertanya jumlah anggota peerage mu naruto-sama... dan rencana untuk mengajakmu ikut di perte—" kata kurumi yang diputus oleh naruto

"rencana menjaga rias di pertemuan ketiga fraksi besar kan? Sudah tau..." kata naruto yang membut ketiga wanita itu terkejut

"darimana kau mengetahuinya?" kata rias yang membuat naruto tertawa kecil

"ra-ha-si-a" kata naruto yang membuat ketiga gadis sweatdropped

"mou~ poo poo~" kata ketiga gadis itu yang membuat naruto ketawa dan bahkan membuat gadis gadis dikelas itu termasuk sensei mereka yang sudah masuk dari tadi itu memerah

"e..ekhm! kelas sudah dimulai! Kembali ke bangku kalian masing masing!" kata sensei mereka yang dibalas sedikit panik oleh para murid kecuali naruto, kurumi, rias dan akeno

"ha'i sensei!" teriak para murid

 _Skip time! Pulang sekolah!_

'hah... jika aku menjadi perdana mentri jepang suatu saat... hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mempercepat jadwal pulang sekolah siswa...' pikir naruto dengan senyum psycho

" **tapi kalau begitu bukankah kau akan diomel oleh para orang tua nantinya karna kau tidak bisa menjadi mentri yang baik?" tanya shinju kepada naruto yang membuat naruto berpikir sejenak**

'hm.. benar juga ya...ahh! bagaimana kalau sekolah ditutup saja? Kalau begitu tidak ada yang akan mengomel kan?' jawab balik naruto dengan senyum psychonya yang membuat para bijuu sweatdropped

' **dan aku berpikir bahwa selama beratus ratus tahun dia didunia shinobi akan membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa...' pikir shinju yang terputus mendengar suara tawaan kurama**

" **kyahahahahaha~ ide yang bagus naruto-kun! Mungkin suatu saat ide itu bisa dicoba! Karna aku tau pelajaran itu merepotkan... kenapa otou-sama menyebarkan pelajarannya... jika saja saat itu otou-sama duduk diam di tempat tidur sambil mendegarkan celotehan kami.. pasti dia masih hidup! Gyahahahahaha!" kata kurama yang membuat para bijuu sweatdropped**

' **tidak tidak tidak... itu malah akan memperburuk keadaannya... apalagi mendengar celotehan kurama dan shukaku...' pikir para bijuu yang membuat naruto ketawa ringan**

'hahahaha~ bagus juga kurama-chan...' jawab balik naruto yang membuat kurama ketawa imut dan membuat para bijuu tambah sweatdropped

' **wah.. tidak kusangka mereka akan akur saat mempunyai tema seperti ini...' pikir para bijuu**

Naruto berhenti sebentar dari perjalanannya kerumah dan melihat kearah hutan tepat di belakang gedung sekolah lama dan mendengar suara seperti kedua pedang sedang beradu

'apa yang terjadi disini?' pikir naruto yang dibalas oleh choumei yang sedang membaca buku rahasianya

" **cek saja naruto-kun"** kata choumei yang diikuti oleh anggukan para bijuu

'hah.. baiklah..' jawab naruto yang kini sekarang menuju kearah suara itu dan sesuatu yang didepannya membuatnya kaget

Naruto melihat kiba dan issei sedang bertarung dengan dua perempuan yang sepertinya exorcist dengan melihat kearah pedang yang mengeluarkan aura suci aneh

'tch.. bodohnya mereka itu..' pikir naruto yang berniat untuk menonton dulu

"nanda issei-kun? Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau sangat kejam!" kata cewe exorcist berambut twintail berwarna oranye yang kelihatannya sedang bersedih

"s..siapa kau!? Jangan pura pura kenal denganku kau tau!" teriak issei kepada perempuan twintail itu

"sudah jangan berbicara lagi irina! Ayo kalahkan para iblis jahanam ini!" kata cewe dengan rambut biru dengan poni sedikit berwarna hijau yang menurut naruto sedikit aneh

"mereka benar issei-kun... kita juga harus serius!" teriak kiba yang langsung lari kearah para exorcist

"ya! Kau benar! **Boosted gear!** " teriak issei yang langsung memunculkan sacred gearnya

Tetapi tepat sebelum senjata senjata mereka saling beradu naruto langsung muncul disana yang membuat kaget semua orang disana termasuk rias dan akeno dan naruto langsung memegang semua senjata secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya

"yare yare... kenapa kalian memaksakan diri kalian untuk hal sepele seperti ini... dan rias.. kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka dan malah berdiri disana dengan santai?" kata naruto yang dibalas oleh mendesah berat yang dikeluarkan oleh rias

"aku sudah mencobanya tapi mereka tidak mau patuh makanya aku berikan saja mereka hak mereka..." kata rias yang membuat naruto oh ria

"huh.. aku paham kalau issei yang memulainya.. tapi kalau kau kiba? Apa alasan bagus yang akan kau berikan kepadaku? Kau tau selain kalian yang menjaga kota ini.. aku telah diminta oleh gubernur sialan itu untuk menjaga kota ini juga.. dan kalian para exorcist... aku meminta penjelasan dari kalian.." kata naruto yang menatap tajam irina dan cewe biru itu dan mengeluarkan 1% KI yang membuat semua orang yang disana langsung berada pada lututnya seolah memuja naruto dan tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya

'apa apaan aura yang orang ini keluarkan? Lebih kuat dari aura kokabiel itu!' pikir cewe rambut biru

'aku tidak pernah melihat naruto-kun semarah ini sejak ibuku meninggal saat itu..' pikir akeno yang mencoba bangun

's..seram..' pikir koneko, issei, kiba, rias, irina dan cewe biru itu. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dia keliatan terlalu mengancam langsung dengan cepat menurunkan KI nya yang menurutnya bahkan tidak perlu mencoba sedikit pun. Sementara naruto dan orang orang disana masih mencoba berdiri bahkan dengan KI naruto yang sudah dilepaskan, tiba tiba datang 4 orang bishoujo yang sangat cantik

"anata... kau tidak apa apa?" tanya perempuan cantik berambut silver dan bermata violet tanpa pupil yang menurut orang orang disana cukup aneh dan memakai kimono putih dan dari atas kepalanya muncul seperti telinga kelinci yang menambah keimutannya dengan sizenya yang wow J-cup sama seperti rias yang membuat issei nosebleed dan saat naruto merasakan itu naruto langsung mengeluarkan KI 1% nya yang diarahkan ke issei yang membuat issei susah bernafas sementara gadis gadis disana manatap issei dengan perasaan jijiik

'kimochiwarui...' pikir anggota pearage naruto yang menatap issei dengan tatapan jijik

"issei.. kalau kau tetap memandangin tsuma ku dengan tatapan itu kupikir para gadis disini tak keberatan melihat 'anu' mu hancur dan menghilang dari tempatnya.." kata naruto yang tersenyum psycho dan membuat issei tambah takut dengan naruto

"b..baik aku akan berhenti!" kata issei dengan teriakan yang membuat anggota pearage naruto ketawa ringan

"tsuma kau tidak apa apa?" tanya naruto dengan nada khawatir

"a..aku tidak apa apa kok! Tenang saja.." kata kaguya yang langsung ditambahkan oleh cewe berambut hitam dengan mata violetnya yang memakai baju gothic aneh dan size nya yang wow juga I-cup yang sanggup membuat para pria nafsu seketika

"kenapa kaguya-san di manjakan sementara aku tidak! Mou~ poo poo!" kata cewe itu yang membuat naruto tersenyum dan ketawa bingung

"hai hai gia-chan.. aku akan memanjakan mu nanti kok" kata naruto yang membuat acnologia mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan dan berteriak yes! Dan membuatnya ditatap dingin oleh para wanita disana bahkan koneko

"baik.. sekarang.. bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini? Exorcists?" kata naruto yang kembali serius membuat aura disekitar mereka menjadi serius

"baik.." jawab cewe biru exorcist itu

 **Yosh! Cukup sampai sini dulu ya minna! Oh ya! Bagaimana ide saya menambah shicika dari katana gatari, takumi dari chaos head, kaneki, shiba tatsuya, ryner lute dari denshetsu no yuusha dan izayoi sakamaki masuk ke pearage naruto! / dan untuk perempuan saya berencana nambah shiba miyuki, ren ashbell, restia, est, kiriko ( female kirito karna saya lihat kirito kawaii di GGO w ) dan asuka dari yamada to nananin majo ya! Ga usah marah! Oh ya untuk pearage naruto:**

 **King : naruto ootsutsuki**

 **Queen 1 : kaguya ootsutsuki**

 **Queen 2 : coming soon**

 **Rook 1 : Shicika**

 **Rook 2 : izayoi**

 **Bishop 1 : acnologia**

 **Bishop 2 : kurumi**

 **Knight 1 : satsuki**

 **Knight 2 : takumi**

 **2 pawn : ren**

 **4 pawn : kaneki**

 **2 pawn : miyuki**

 **2 pawn : asuka**

 **Yang lain nya coming soon! Oh ya ini masih sementara loh! Kalau ada ide untuk SEP naruto tolong sampaikan di reviews ya! Jaa nee!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yosh! Minna-san! Kembali lagi ke author kita yang gaje dan fabulous ini :3! Maaf ya kemarin author sempet kambuh lagi penyakitnya.. Hahaha, karna kemarin ga ada yang menolak susunan pearagenya Naruto... jadi ini akan ditetapkan ya! Oh ya! Untuk yang masih kosong saya masih bingung.. oh ya tolong kirim saran anggotanya di review ya! Oh ya maaf kalau chapter ini kebanyakan flashback... karna chapter ini chapter dimana naruto mendapatkan anggota pearagenya yang tentunya sudah terisi :3! Oh ya... kemarin kalau ga salah ada yang menyarankan Medaka jadi bagian harem naruto-kan? Hmm... saya akan menggunakan ide anda tersebut! Tapi.. yang saya suka dari medaka box itu adalah kumagawa! Saya senang melihat kekuatannya... hahahaha! Keren ya! Ooh ya... kemarin ada yang nanya harem naruto siapa aja ya? Saya akan kasitau disini**

 **All bijuu**

 **Kaguya ootsutki; Kurumi tokisaki; Kuroka; Rias G.; satsuki uchiha; Mikoto u.; Kushina u.; Ren ashbell; Restia; Est; Medaka; fem!shicika (Haka); Fem!kirito(kiriko); fem kakashi(kazushi) dll**

 **Oh ya... kalau ada yang bingung kenapa ada beberapa chara yang di delete di list harem naruto sebenarnya biar saya ga bingung aja :3 disamping itu kalau haremnya banyak capek nanti :v oh ya kita sudah sampai pada excalibur arc! Keren kan! Tapi di chapter ini seperti spoiler saya diatas... ini adalah chapter naruto mendapatkan pearagenya!Oh ya.. kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa naruto di pandang tinggi oleh azazel sama sirzech.. ya karna naruto orang yang menyeramkan.. simple kan!? Hahahhaha! Oh ya cukup ya spoiler nya! To Disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto and dxd bukan punya anah!**

 **Asuka chapter desu!**

 **Naruto and his pearage..**

Kini naruto sedang berada dirumahnya yang terlihat cukup ramai karna anggota naruto yang bertambah.. tapi ada juga yang sedang berada dalam kesibukannya masing masing.. Haka yasuri rook naruto sedang berlatih kyoutoryuu nya agar mencapai tingkat tertinggi.. (saya menemukannya di wikipedia sih... ga ada orang yang mencapai kyoutoryuu maksimal selain ayahnya dan dia sendiri tentunya! Tapi masih berusaha!)

; Ken Kaneki yang terlihat sedang memperbaiki topengnya yang menurut naruto sedikit aneh;

Shiba tatsuya dan adiknya shiba miyuki sedang mengobrol satu sama lain;

Kiriko sedang Berusaha melatih teknik pedangnya bersama haka;

Izayoi yang terlihat sedang santai memakan makan malam yang disiapkan kaguya

Ren yang sedang berbicara kepada est dan restia

Asuka yang sepertinya sedang mencari cara untuk mengambil naruto;

Dan karakter utama kita... naruto Ootsutsuki yang sedang makan malam dengan sedikit takut dari aura yang diberikan pada gadis yang berusaha untuk menyuapinya

'apakah tidak cara lain untuk makan malam yang enak dengan tenang...' pikir naruto yang disertai dengan desahan panjang dan seketika itu didengar oleh kaneki yang langsung menatap naruto aneh

"ada apa naruto-taicho?" tanya kaneki yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi serius membuat atmosfer di dalam rumah itu sampai keluar rumah tempat area latihan kirko dan haka yang menatap rumah naruto-sama dengan tatapan aneh dengan sedikit sweatdropped sementara kaneki hanya menatap mereka seolah mengatakan 'apakah aku mengatakan hal yang aneh?'

' apa yang terjadi didalam...?' pikir gadis merah dan gadis hitam dengan sedikit sweatdropped

"tidak ada kok kaneki... hanya saja aku berharap semoga rasa damai seperti ini terus berlangsung..." kata naruto dengan senyum yang langsung di tambah oleh suara tawaan ringan dari orang orang itu disana

"itulah hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali berjumpa..." kata asuka pelan yang hanya dengar oleh dia dan izayoi

 _Flashback~ naruto meet asuka_

Kini asuka telah berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang terlihat dengan jelas di depan matanya, karena dia melihat ketua osis yang sangat dia cintai itu melemparnya masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan gelap yang sangat menyeramkan yang dikenal di sekolahnya sebagai tempat iblis dikarenakan ada beberapa murid yang pernah kesana tetapi tidak pernah keluar lagi dari ruangan itu dan di ruangan itu hanya menyisakan darah dan tulang belulang tidak jelas yang sangat aneh

"asuka, kau sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi... kau lemah... yamada lebih kuat daripada dirimu... aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini tapi.. sayonara.." kata seitokaichou (maaf saya lupa nama seitokaichou nya... haha) yang membuat asuka melebarkan mata seolah takpercaya dan terlihat hampir menangis

"kenapa kaichou! Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku setelah pertolongan dan cinta yang kuberikan kepada mu... kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku..." kata asuka yang sudah menangis sementara kaichou tidak menjawab apa apa dan hanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi sebelum itu suara seperti pintu yang dikunci terdengar jelas dari suara pintu luar yang membuat asuka kaget dan panik setengah mati

'apa.. apa apa apa apa yang harus kulakukan! Dia telah mengunci ku disini.. dan kenapa kekuatan teleportasi ku tak bekerja!? Apakah di ruangan ini terdapat sihir yang bisa menghentikan sihir lain tanpa terkecuali!?' pikir panik dan takut asuka

Sementara asuka hanya berteriak minta pertolongan dari luar... dari ruangan itu seperti muncul beberapa creatur aneh yang seperti membawa pedang dan tidak mempunyai kondisi yang bagus terhadap tubuhnya.. seperti mata hanya satu, tangan terbalik, kaki terlepas, mulut terjahit dan berbagai hal yang lainnya yang membuat asuka semakin ketakutan melihat jumlah dari creatur aneh itu yang kira kira berjumlah 30-an yang mendekat secara perlahan ke arah asuka

'tolong...siapapun... tolong aku...' pikir asuka taku, yang kemudian salah satu monster mengangkat pedangnya dan berniat untuk menebas asuka

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak asuka yang kemudian terdengar suara seperti pedang yang beradu dan suara seperti debu yang tertiup angin membuat asuka yang sedang menutup matanya perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didepan matanya...

Dan betapa kagetnya asuka saat dia melihat seorang laki laki yang memakai pakaian sekolah yang tidak pernah ia lihat berdiri didepannya memegang sebuah pedang raksasa yang aneh dan rupa dari laki laki itu adalah rambut hitam dengan sisiran keren, mata berwana ruby red terang yang membuatnya tampak misterius sementara dia seperti melihat ke arah asuka dengan tatapan khawatir

"apakah kamu tidak apa apa?" tanya laki laki itu kepada asuka yang menurut asuka suaranya itu bagaikan suara dewa ketampanan yang tidak ada tandingannya (apa hubungannya tampan sama suara? Karna suara cakep kan belum tentu wajahnya juga cakep? Aneh aneh aja asuka *auhtor hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala terhadap perilaku asuka*)

"a..aku tidak apa apa..." jawab asuka lemah yang di matanya masih tersisa beberapa air mata yang kemudian disekap oleh laki laki itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan senyum tampan nya yang membuat hati asuka luluh seketika

"ah begitu? Kalau begitu itu tidak apa apa... kalau begitu kau istirahat saja disini dan melihat.." kata laki laki itu masih dengan senyumannya... sementara para iblis yang merasakan aura naruto kemudian langsung menyerang naruto seolah dia adalah makanan yang harus dimakan (ya iyalah makanan harus dimakan... duh aneh sekali pada monster itu..ckckckck)

Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan membuat tebasan angin yang kemudian menghapuskan setengah dari jumlah monster itu sebelumnya dan kedipan mata naruto langsung menghilang dan menghilangkan pedangnya entah kemana dan kemudian para monster itu teriak dengan sangat keras dan kemudian meledak dengan suara aneh

"kau... siapa kau ini...?" tanya asuka kepada laki laki itu

"hm? Siapa aku? Bukankah buruk menanyakan nama orang sebelum namamu sendiri? Nona..." tanya naruto balik

"asuka...mikoto asuka..." jawab asuka yang membuat naruto mengeluarkan eye smilednya

"salam kenal mikoto-san... namaku adalah naruto ootsutsuki..." kata naruto yang kemudian menawarkan tangan dan langsung diambil dengan malu malu oleh asuka

"oh ya mikoto-san... kau sepertinya mencoba kabur dengan cara aneh tadi... tadi itu kau ingin memakai trik apa hm?" tanya naruto yang membuat asuka kaget

"i..itu bukan trik.. itu adalah sihir... dan tadi itu adalah sihir teleportasi..." jawab asuka yang membuat naruto mengeluarkan oh ria nya...

"oh... begini mikoto-sa—" kata naruto yang langsung diputus oleh asuka

"hanya asuka tidak apa apa kok naruto-san.." kata asuka yang mengeluarkan senyum senang yang jarang diperlihatkan nya

'aku berfirasat bahwa hal aneh akan muncul di scene ini...' pikir naruto yang kemudian memunculkan author dar tempat jauh

"oi naruto! Kembali ke pekerjaanmu! Atau aku akan memotong gajimu untuk sebulan nanti biar kau tidak bisa membeli ramen.. dan aku akan memerintahkan para wanita dirumahmu itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama..." kata author kepada naruto yang membuar naruto langsung panik seketika

"baik baik baik! Saya akan melanjutkan adengannya !" teriak naruto kepada author

"naraba yosh!" teriak author kepada naruto yang kemudian entah dari mana muncul portal dari bawah kaki author yang kemudian menghisap author dan membuat naruto mendesah berat dan membuat asuka kebingungan dengan scene tadi

"kembali ke percakan kita sebelumnya asuka-chan... aku akan menwarkan mu untuk menjadi bagian dalam pearage ku... bagaimana? Tapi ada beberapa hal yang kau ketahui.. kau akan berubah menjadi iblis... dan kau akan ikut bersama ku saat melakukan pertandingan nanti...bagaimana? deal?" kata naruto yang membuat asuka membulatkan mata seolah tak percaya..

"kau akan menerima ku jadi bagian dalam anggota keluarga mu naruto-kun?" tanya asuka dengan sedikit tangisan

"hmm itu benar! Dan aku sudah mengumpulkan anggota cukup banyak sekarang.. dan dengan dirimu yang mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi... aku dan anggota keluarga ku yang lainnya bisa pindah dengan cepat w" kata naruto dengan nada imut yang membuat asuka membulatkan mata dan kemudian tertawa ringan

"aku menerima nya naruto-kun.. hari ini dan kedepannya tolong awasi dan rawat aku ya naruto~kun!" kata asuka yang membuat naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti

"baiklah asuka-chan! Ayo kita lakukan proses ritulanya!" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh asuka yang kemudian dalam posisi berbaring

"ha'i!" jawab asuka semangat

 _End of flashback! To present day! Ukyaaa~ /w/_

Setelah insiden itu, asuka menjadi dekat dengan naruto dan anggota pearagenya yang lain meskipun dia yang paling baru di anggota itu

Kaneki yang sudah selesai memperbaiki topengnya kemudian merasa kelaparan dan naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melepas tangan kanannya yang langsung beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat agar tidak membuat para gadis khawatir.. termasuk okaa-channya

"ahh kaneki-chan kau sudah selesai? Ini makanan mu.." kata naruto yang langsung melemparkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dia lepas itu ke arah kaneki yang langsung menangkapnya

'bau ini seperti naruto-taichou... dia sangat peduli kepadaku..' pikir kaneki yang dilihat aneh oleh naruto

"ada apa kaneki-chan?" tanya naruto yang membuat kaneki panik dan mengeluarkannya dar pikirannya

"tidak apa apa kok naruto-taichou.. arigatou..." kata kaneki yang mencoba tenang

"kalau begitu tak apa lah" kata naruto dengan senyum yang membuat kaneki memerah seketika

"oh ya naruto-kun... ada yang harus kuberitau kepada mu.." kata acnologia dengan nada serius yang membuat naruto serius

"ada apa gia-chan?" tanya naruto dengan serius

"sepertinya EP yang kau berikan padaku kemarin itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik... dan jug—" kata acnologia yang langsung diputus oleh naruto

"tidak berfungsi bagaimana gia-chan?" kata naruto dengan serius yang membuat para gadis menatap accnologia dengan serius

"itu seperti benda yang bernama EP itu menolakku dari dalam karena aku adalah naga..." kata acnologia yang membuat para gadis panik dan membuat naruto kaget

"lalu? Hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku?" kata naruto yang membuat acnologia memerah

"i..itu loh.. aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya dari ku.. dan aku ingin masuk ke tubuhmu seperti para bi..bizu... ya! Para bijuu!" kata acnologia yang membuat seisi ruangan itu kaget

"aku mengerti alasan kau ingin mengeluarkan EP itu tapi apa alasan yang membuat mu ingin masuk ketubuhku?" tanya naruto dengan sedikit aneh

"k..kau sudah kuceritakan bahwa aku adalah naga terkuat di dunia ku dulu kan?" tanya acnologia yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto

"a..aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kekuatan mu naruto-kun... aku ingin berteman dengan para bijuu.. karna kita menerima perlakuan yang sama di masa lalu..." kata acnologia yang membuat naruto mendesah berat

"sebentar gia-chan, **kuchiyose no jutsu** " kata naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya yang kemudian keluar shinju dari dalam kepulan asap itu

" **mou~ ada apa naruto-kun~ jangan mengganggu tidur orang seperti itu tau.."** Kata shinju yang membuat naruto tertawa gugup

"maaf shinju-chan.. aku memanggilmu kesini karna ini lumayan important... kau bisa kan menyegel acnologia tanpa mengeluarkan shinigami?" tanya naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh shinju

" **tapi kenapa menyegelnya naruto-kun? Bukankah dia angggota pearage mu?"** tanya shinju kearah naruto yang mengeluarkan tawa gugupnya lagi

"sebenarnya sepertinya EP itu tidak merespon acnologia dengan baik.. dan dia ingin untuk mengenal kalian dan menjadi bagian dari kekuatan ku... " kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh shinju

" **baiklah.. tapi keluarkan dulu EP nya naruto-kun"** kata shinju yang dibalas anggukan naruto

"baik baik... Aku naruto Ootsutsuki membatalkan perjanjian kita" setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, tiba tiba dari dada acnologia keluar bidak berbentuk bishop

"sekarang giliranmu shinju-chan" kata naruto ke arah shinju

" **baiklah**... **Fuin!"** kata shinju yang membentuk beberapa handseal dan mengarahkannya ke arah acnologia yang sudah dilapisi oleh youki dan chakra shiinju dan seketika acnologia hilang dan seperti menuju ke arah dada naruto

" **jadi begini ya... apakah masih ada ruangan lagi? Anoo..."** kata acnologia yang sudah di dalam mindscape naruto

" **kurama dan kau acnologia kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu... naruto-kun sudah menyiapkannya.. dan aaku akan memperkenalkan mu kepada bijuu yang lain nanti..."** kata kurama yang dibalas anggukan oleh acnologia

Sementara di luar mindscape sekarang naruto sedang menyimpan bidak bishop acnologia dan memasukkannya ke sealnya

" **baiklah naruto-kun! Aku kembali dulu ya (yawn)"**

"yayayaya... have a nice dream ya shinju-chan" kata naruto yang membuat shinju blush

" **ha'i~"** sementara itu shinju langsung menghilang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto

 **And cutto! Nah sampai disini saja dulu ya chapter ini! Ini adalah chapter flashback asuka! Oh ya besok kalian mau flashbacknya siapa? Hahaha... ditunggu ya di review nya! Oh ya sekali lagi author maaf ya karna ga bisa cepat ngupdatenya... betul betul maaf... dan juga author minta do'a ya untuk cepat sembuh... makasi buat yang ngerivews.. inget RNR ya! Biar author tambah semangat**


End file.
